


Не сдавайся

by Blondunishka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondunishka/pseuds/Blondunishka
Summary: Таймлайн: сезон 3a (Стая альф)Дерек становится альфой, а в Бейкон Хиллс приходит стая, дабы пополнить свои ряды. Стайлз крайне недоволен этим фактом и во всём винит Дерека, Хейл как может защищается, а Питер строит козни и выходит сухим из воды.Бета: Warmth of the soulПосвящение: Безнравственному Питеру и относительно доброму Стайлзу.Публикация на других ресурсах: пишите, разрешуОт автора: Не ждите золотых гор, сладкой ваты и милых обнимашек, которые так или иначе проскакивают в соулмейтах. И, пожалуйста, прочтите текст, в нём есть все ответы, не нужно писать потом "какого чёрта", а в результате оказывается, что читалось по диагонали.





	

«В любви начисто отсутствовал смысл. Но зато она придавала смысл всему остальному.»  
В.Пелевин «Священная книга оборотня»

Мы не можем больше доверять!  
Кого заботит: счастлив, зол, несчастен или печален ты?  
Никогда не слышим друг друга,  
Всё также страстно двигаясь вперёд.  
Злость становиться всё сильнее.  
Кто в этом мире впереди меня?  
Это не будешь ты!  
Нас ждёт одинокое будущее.  
Кроме самих себя нас никто не заботит!  
  
Mify (Roomie) — Future

      — Стая альф, стая альф? О чём ты только думал, Дерек?  
      — Тебя это точно не касается, — ответил Хейл, уязвлённый такой бурной реакцией со стороны Стилински.  
      — Нет, серьёзно. Ты ведь знал, что так и будет, верно? — спросил Стилински, игнорируя руку Скотта, положенную ему на плечо в попытке успокоить.  
      — Даже если знал, что с того? — альфа сложил руки на груди, показывая всем своим видом, что его решение не подлежит ни обсуждению, ни осуждению.  
      — Действительно, а что такого? — Стайлз буквально кипел от негодования. — Очень логично убить своего дядю, зная о том, что, когда получишь его силу, за твоей головой придёт стая альф. И за нами, кстати, тоже.  
      — Ты льстишь себе, Стайлз, — ухмылка на лице Хейла была такой откровенной, что Стилински захотелось ему врезать.  
      — Конечно! Кому нужен Стайлз? Или, — Стилински, не отрывая взгляда от Хейла, пихнул Скотта в плечо, — волк-омега? Так ведь ты думаешь? Только, знаешь, в следующий раз, когда твою задницу подстрелят аконитом, к нам не приходи. Не хочется разбираться со всем этим.  
      — Волки не используют оружие своих врагов.  
      — Ничего, уверен, при твоём «мастерстве дипломатии» ты успеешь нажить себе врагов в обоих лагерях. Пойдём, Скотт, — Стилински схватил молчавшего МакКолла и потянул к выходу. — Привет Айзеку!  
      — Он прав, дипломатия не твой конёк, дорогой племянник, — раздался голос Питера. Все трое оглянулись на старшего Хейла, спускавшегося со второго этажа.  
      — Что ты делал на крыше? — спросил Дерек, оскалившись.  
      Стайлз перестал тянуть МакКолла к выходу. Он стоял рядом со Скоттом и ждал, чем же закончится встреча родственников.  
      — Об этом я и говорю. Приветствия в твоём исполнении всегда «очаровательны». Здравствуйте, мальчики, давно не виделись.  
      — Примерно с того момента, когда мы подпалили твою мохнатую задницу, — ответил Стилински, — а, нет, ты же потом, кажется, выжил, и мы забыли убить тебя ещё раз, — язвительность Стайлза не произвела на Питера впечатление. Скотт молчал.  
      — Где девушка? — голос Айзека заставил всех забыть о намечающемся «шоу».  
      — Какая девушка? — нахмурившись, спросил Дерек и подошёл к Айзеку.  
      — Та, что вытащила меня. Мы были вместе в больнице, — Лейхи растерянно смотрел по сторонам, не понимая, где находится.  
      — Скотт, позвони матери, — попросил Дерек, — спроси, с кем привезли Айзека.  
      — Нет, Скотт, ты серьёзно? — недовольный голос Стайлза был прерван злым взглядом Дерека.  
      — А ты, если для тебя важнее принципы, можешь убираться прямо сейчас, — сказал Хейл.  
      — Вот только не надо делать из меня монстра и использовать мифическую девушку для того, чтобы манипулировать мной. Айзек напичкан обезболивающими, ему могло привидеться.  
      — Дерек, мне не привиделось, — начал было Лейхи, но был остановлен рукой Дерека.  
      Хейл, обойдя Скотта, набирающего номер матери, схватил Стилински за худи и потащил к выходу.  
      — Совсем охренел, отпусти меня! — Дерек вывел Стилински на улицу и пихнул его в сторону джипа.  
      — Убирайся, — потребовал Дерек.  
      — Что?  
      — Я сказал, сядь в своё корыто и вали на все четыре стороны!  
      — Знаешь что…  
      — Убирайся! — зарычал Хейл.  
      Стайлз, опешив от такой ярости, потоптался на месте, а потом сел в джип и уехал. Дереку сразу стало легче дышать. В последнее время Стилински раздражал так сильно, что обещание «свернуть шею» приобрело реальную угрозу.  
      Альфа вернулся в дом. Все смотрели на него, но не решались как-то прокомментировать вспышку Дерека.  
      — Мама, сказала, что вместе с Айзеком привезли девушку Брейден, но она исчезла из больницы, — сказал Скотт. — Она искала альфу Бейкон Хиллс.  
      — Она что-то знает, — ответил Дерек. — Айзек, эта Брейден успела тебе передать что-нибудь?  
      — Нет, — ответил Лейхи, — я не уверен. Дерек, мне кажется, я нашёл их.  
      — Бойда и Эрику?  
      — Да, я… — Лейхи помотал головой, зажмурившись, — в моей голове что-то не так, — Айзек сжал виски пальцами.  
      — Позвоним Дитону, может, он сможет что-то сделать с этим.

* * *

      — И что сказал Дитон? — спросил Стайлз у Скотта, садясь на водительское кресло джипа.  
      — Везти к нему. Вчера уже поздно было, да и график плотный. Сегодня всего пара приёмов на утро и без операций.  
      — Может, мне не стоит ехать туда?  
      — Стайлз, это же Эрика и Бойд.  
      — Знаю, просто… Чем я могу помочь? Я устал быть бесполезным, Скотт.  
      — Ты небесполезный.  
      — Да и Дерек не будет рад меня видеть, — не слушая Скотта, ответил Стилински и повернул ключ зажигания; машина издала рычащий звук и завелась, Стайлз выдохнул.  
      — Не стоило так с ним говорить. Он не виноват в том, что в нашем штате есть ненормальная стая, целью которой является сбор ценных кадров.  
      — Мой отец всегда говорит о том, что человек должен обдумывать свои решения, потому что за каждым из них следует отклик.  
      — Твои решения…  
      — Знаю, — раздражённо ответил Стилински, не сводя глаз с дороги, — но от меня мало зависит. Мера ответственности, в моём случае, намного меньше, чем у Дерека. Ты ведь понимаешь, что он знал о стае с самого начала?  
      — И что это меняет?  
      — Да всё! Скотт, он ведь не собирается примкнуть к ней, верно? — спросил Стайлз и повернулся к МакКоллу. Скотт неуверенно кивнул. — Да не собирается, Дерек — мудак, но не настолько, чтобы уничтожать своих собственных бет. Это значит, что он с самого начала был готов дать отпор, биться за право быть альфой своей собственной стаи.  
      — Это плохо? — не понял Скотт.  
      — Это самоубийство!  
      — Поэтому альфами становятся не все, — ответил МакКолл с ноткой уважения.  
      — Конечно, не все же рождены быть убийцами, — саркастично изрёк Стайлз, — мы определенно видим разное в этой ситуации.  
      — Не понимаю, почему ты так завёлся? Это его дело. Сам же сказал.  
      — В том-то и дело, — Стайлз на секунду повернулся к Скотту, — ты не понял, это сто процентов станет нашим делом. А если Дерек готов ради силы альфы сложить свою голову и головы своих бет, что говорить о нас с тобой?  
      — Стайлз, ещё ничего не случилось, — ответил Скотт, — всё хорошо.  
      — Ага, лучше некуда. Скотт, некоторые вещи не меняются. И Дерек с его бесконечными проблемами как раз из этих самых постоянных вещей.  
      — Ты сдал химию, — весело ответил МакКолл, прекрасно зная, какая за этим последует реакция.  
      — ДА! Стайлз сдал химию!  
      — И через месяц официально начинаются каникулы.  
      — Вот это уже намного лучше оборотней и Дереков! — окончательно развеселился Стилински.  
      — Слава Богу, у нас он только один.  
      — Да, не забывай только про дядю Питера, — скривился Стилински.  
      — Он теперь в стае.  
      — Как будто ему это помешает проворачивать свои грязные делишки.  
      — Думаю, он повременит, сейчас важнее стая альф.  
      — Он — злодей, Скотт, а не ожидающий своей очереди десерт, идущий после ростбифа. Питер вполне может обставить всех нас, забрать обратно силу альфы и примкнуть к стае. Тебя что, фильмы ничему не научили?  
      — Стайлз, — застонал Скотт.

      Когда они подъехали, шевроле Дерека уже стояло подле ветеринарной клиники. Стилински припарковался на почтительном расстоянии, невольно вспоминая, как Дерек обозвал его малышку. Скотт уже вышел из джипа, а Стайлз сидел на водительском кресле и нервно постукивал пальцами по рулю.  
      — Стайлз, идём, — сказал МакКолл и кивнул в сторону заднего входа в клинику. Стилински сморщился, вспоминая вчерашнее прощание с Дереком, — Стайлз.  
      — Иду, — мрачно ответил Стилински и вышел из машины, хлопнув дверцей.  
      Внутри были Дитон, Дерек, Питер и Айзек, стоящий босыми ногами у глубокой ванной в одних штанах.  
      — Это мне уже не нравится, — прокомментировал Стайлз.  
      — Зачем он здесь? — тут же спросил Дерек, ощетинившись.  
      — Тебя не спросил, — огрызнулся Стилински.  
      — Давайте вы потом решите свои разногласия.  
      — Поддерживаю, — ответил Питер, — мы тут собрались утопить Айзека как-никак, — Лейхи вздрогнул и отошёл от старшего Хейла подальше, к Дереку.  
      — Это не утопление в общепринятом смысле, — возразил Дитон. — Просто мы должны понизить температуру твоего тела настолько, чтобы твоё сердце практически перестало биться, — пояснил Алан Лейхи.  
      — Ну, конечно, остановка сердца — это не утопление, — улыбнулся Питер побледневшему Лейхи, которому не стало легче ни от слов Питера, ни от слов Алана.  
      Дитон кивнул Скотту на пакеты со льдом; МакКолл взял первый и подошёл к ванне, опрокинув содержимое в ванну.  
      — Это ведь не опасно? — спросил Айзек, касаясь воды, в которую Скотт и Стайлз начали скидывать лёд из пакетов.  
      — Тебе сказать правду?  
      — Ты не обязан это делать, — сказал Дерек, видя неуверенность в глаза Айзека.  
      — Нет, я сделаю, — Лейхи отчаянно посмотрел на альфу, потом на Питера, который улыбался так, словно Айзек делает что-то очаровательное и крайне интересное. Айзек залез в ванну и почувствовал, как по ногам мгновенно побежали мурашки холода.  
      — Чувак, не отморозь себе там ничего важного, — сказал Стайлз и, получив гневный взгляд Айзека и Дерека, заткнулся.  
      Лейхи погрузился в воду, две пары рук — Дерека и Питера — удерживали его под водой с обеих сторон. Через сорок секунд Айзек начал дёргаться, пытаясь вырваться из хватки двух оборотней, но те плотно удерживали его под водой. Потом Лейхи сдался и полностью погрузился под воду. После кивка Алана Питер и Дерек убрали руки с плеч Айзека. Его тело всплыло; Лейхи ровно и спокойно вздохнул.  
      — Я буду говорить с ним, а вы молчите, — сказал Дитон, оглядывая присутствующих.  
      Стайлз нервно сглотнул.  
      — Айзек, ты слышишь меня? Я — Алан.  
      — Да, — последовал незамедлительный ответ.  
      — Айзек, вспомни день, когда ты нашёл Эрику и Бойда.  
      — Да, — ровный и спокойный голос Лейхи казался механическим.  
      — Посмотри вокруг, где ты находишься?  
      — Я… Я не…  
      — Ты видишь Эрику и Бойда?  
      — Нет.  
      — Айзек, место, где ты их нашёл, где ты? Опиши мне его.  
      — Я не могу, — ответил дрожащий голос Айзека, — они услышат меня.  
      — Айзек, это воспоминание, успокойся, — последовал мягкий голос Дитона. — Просто опиши мне, что ты видишь. Ты видишь Эрику и Бойда?  
      — Они… Услышат, — умоляющий голос Лейхи оставил Алана равнодушным.  
      — Айзек, опиши мне, что ты видишь.  
      — Это… Это хранилище.  
      — Там есть какие-нибудь знаки или надписи?  
      — Нет, темно… Ничего…  
      — Что это за хранилище? — нетерпеливый голос Дерека заставил всех присутствующих вздрогнуть. Дитон недовольно посмотрел на младшего Хейла, но тот проигнорировал его.  
      — Оно большое, тёмное…  
      — Айзек, что это за хранилище?  
      — Дерек, — не выдержал Алана, — прекрати.  
      — Что это, Айзек? Где держат Эрику и Бойда?!  
      — Его сердце Дерек, — Хейл схватил Айзека за плечи и затряс.  
      — Ты с ума сошёл?! — не выдержал Стайлз. — Отпусти его!  
      — Они увидят… Они заметили меня! Что делать, что мне делать?  
      — Дерек, его сердце не выдержит, отпусти его.  
      — Что это за хранилище?! — Стайлз схватил Дерека за руки, пытаясь оттащить его.  
      Скотт в шоке смотрел на всё происходящее.  
      Питер был невозмутим.  
      — Банк… Это банк, — прокричал Лейхи и, очнувшись, сел. — Первый национальный банк Бейкон Хиллс.  
      Скотт и Питер помогли выбраться Айзеку из ванны, Дерек передал полотенце. Лейхи трясло как в лихорадке, пульс бился часто-часто. Старший Хейл с любопытством оглядывал бету Дерека.  
      — У тебя совсем крыша поехала? — взорвался Стайлз. — Ты мог убить его!  
      — Я не собираюсь с тобой обсуждать это, — ответил Дерек, — мы узнали всё, что было нужно.  
      — Первый национальный, его же закрыли, — прервал их ссору Скотт. Стилински достал смартфон и тут же забил название банка в гугл.  
      — Его ограбили сразу после открытия. Это может нам помочь проникнуть в банк.  
      — И сколько же для этого понадобится времени? — скептически поинтересовался Хейл.  
      — Это интернет, Дерек, — язвительно ответил Стайлз и, видя, что его шутка не удалась, ответил: — Минут десять, — Дерек кивнул и тяжело опустился на скамейку подле ванны. Рядом уселся дрожащий Айзек.  
      — Питер, возьми мою машину и отвези Айзека домой.  
      — К тебе домой? — ехидно поинтересовался Питер.  
      — Мы с тобой обсуждали это, — недовольно ответил Дерек и зло посмотрел на старшего Хейла.  
      Айзек неуверенно глянул на альфу; Дерек кивнул на одежду Лейхи, лежавшую на одном из смотровых столов Алана. Айзек нахмурился и поплёлся одеваться.  
      — Скотт, помоги мне с этим, — попросил Дитон, указывая на ванну с водой. МакКолл сморщился, посмотрев под ноги: часть воды пролилась, пока Лейхи бился в ванне. — Возьми вёдра, здесь нет слива, придётся черпать.  
      Стайлз занял место Айзека рядом с Дереком, он быстро набирал различные комбинации слов об ограблении банка. Хейл молча ждал. Когда Скотт и Дитон успели вычерпать всю воду и протереть пол, а Дерек помог Скотту перетащить железную ванну в другое помещение, Стайлз вынужден был признать, что задача поиска подробностей об ограблении оказалась сложнее, чем он думал вначале.  
      — Придётся искать дома, — сказал он Дереку и Скотту, когда они вышли из ветеринарной клиники.  
      — Нужно идти туда, — ответил Хейл.  
      — Отлично, придёшь ты туда, и что? Кинешься на амбразуру?  
      — А какой толк сидеть и искать то, чего нет?  
      — В гугле есть всё! — возразил Стайлз.  
      — Очевидно, нет, — ехидно сказал Дерек.  
      — А ты, видимо, рад, что там ничего нет, да, Дерек? — подозрительно спросил Стилински. — Даже несмотря на то, что Эрика и Бойд могут погибнуть, ты рад, что Стайлз оказался неправ.  
      — Нет, давайте вы не будете опять, а? — жалобно попросил Скотт, но на него не обратили внимания.  
      — Ещё вчера ты сказал, что это не твоё дело.  
      — Стая альф — это не _наше_ дело, — ответил Стилински и демонстративно посмотрел на МакКолла.  
      — Так, меня не вмешивайте в это, — ответил Скотт и сел в джип Стайлза, ожидая, когда тот закончит выяснять отношения с Дереком. МаКколл достал из бардачка Стилински наушники и вставил в телефон.  
      — А Эрика и Бойд…  
      — Они тебе никто, Стайлз, — перебил Стилински Дерек. — Сколько ты о них знаешь?  
      — То есть это ты так намекаешь, чтобы я не лез не в своё дело?  
      — Ты уже залез, хоть и кричишь, что я тебя туда не затащу. Правда, тащить тебя не нужно, ты сам с радостью находишь неприятности повсюду.  
      — За чьей головой они пришли, Дерек? — напрямую спросил Стилински. — Кто им нужен?  
      — Я, — ответил Хейл.  
      — Что и требовалось доказать. Эрика и Бойд — разменная монета, как и все мы. А виноват в этом только ты один, — лицо Дерека помрачнело. Было видно, что слова Стайлза задели его, — твоя жажда власти ни к чему хорошему не приведет. В конце концов, даже такого предусмотрительного ублюдка, как Питер, она привела только к смерти.  
      — Ты найдёшь план банка? — спросил Дерек.  
      — Найду, а ты пока не будешь туда соваться.  
      — Это уже моё дело.  
      — Ты не будешь соваться, Дерек, — твёрдо ответил Стилински.  
      — До завтра, у тебя есть время до завтра.  
      — Хорошо, — Стайлз кивнул и направился к джипу. Скотт вытащил из ушей наушники и посмотрел на друга.  
      — Всё высказали друг другу?  
      — Как же, выскажешь ему, — проворчал Стилински, заводя машину.

* * *

      — Здесь разрешена скорость не более пятидесяти пяти миль в час, — осторожно сообщил Айзек Питеру, который выжимал из шевроле Дерека миль сто.  
      — Тебя укачивает? — вежливо поинтересовался Питер, не снижая скорости.  
      — Не то чтобы, — ответил Лейхи, понимая, что его собственные кишки совершают нехорошие кульбиты. — Если ты думаешь, что выглядишь круто, то… — Питер коротко усмехнулся, и Айзек замолчал, — то именно так ты и выглядишь.  
      — Почему я должен отказывать себе, если шевроле Дерека выжимает все двести?  
      — Ну, потому что тебе дорога твоя жизнь, например, и если ты не разобьёшься на камаро Дерека, то он сам тебя за неё убьёт. Ещё один раз, — Айзек заинтересованно посмотрел в окно.  
      — Лофт в другой стороне.  
      — Мы едем в центр, — ответил Хейл старший, чуть снижая скорость. Они съехали с магистрали на городскую дорогу.  
      — Зачем?  
      — Некоторое время поживёшь у меня.  
      — Что? — Лейхи с опаской посмотрел на Хейла. — Не думаю, что…  
      — Дерек знает, — ответил Питер, — если ты волнуешься, не расчленю ли я тебя в своей квартире, то будь спокоен. Даже если это произойдёт, то с согласия Дерека. Тебя ведь это волнует?  
      — Вообще-то меня волнует возможность расчленения.  
      — Что бы ни случилось, первым делом ты бежишь к Дереку и спрашиваешь его одобрения, — Питер свернул на улицу с двумя полосами и, проехав шлагбаум, свернул на парковку около высотного здания.  
      — Не думал, что ты живёшь в подобном месте, — ответил Айзек, когда вышел из машины, и начал оглядываться вокруг. Лейхи знал, что в этом районе живут только деловые жители Бейкон Хиллс. — Дерек по сравнению с тобой…  
      — Забудь о Дереке хотя бы на час, — попросил Питер, ставя машину на сигнализацию. — Идём.

      Внизу сидел консьерж в красной форме и с дежурной улыбкой на губах. Лейхи растерянно оглядел просторный холл с мягкими диванами, застеленный коврами и украшенный цветами.  
      — Мистер Хейл, — поприветствовал молодой человек, возрастом чуть старше самого Айзека. Питер улыбнулся.  
      — Здравствуй, Рамон, — парень протянул Хейлу ключи и посмотрел на Айзека.  
      — Ваш племянник? — поинтересовался консьерж.  
      — Нет, мой друг, — ответил Питер. Лейхи стушевался, представив, как именно выглядит на фоне молодящегося пижона болезненный худой подросток. — Айзек будет жить у меня некоторое время, Рамон.  
      — Мне стоит сделать копию ключей для него, мистер Хейл? — безупречная вежливость консьержа раздражала, а ещё больше раздражала спокойная, уверенная улыбка Питера.  
      Лейхи стиснул зубы, не зная, куда смотреть.  
      — Пока не стоит, идём, Айзек, — Питер направился к лифту, Лейхи последовал за ним.  
      — Приятного вечера, мистер Хейл, — крикнул Рамон, когда лифт подъехал, а Питер и Айзек зашли внутрь. Лейхи застонал и побился головой о дверь лифта.  
      — Не стоит так переживать.  
      — Зачем ты это устроил?  
      — Что? — безупречно ответил Питер.  
      — Наговорил чёрт знает чего.  
      — Я был вежлив, только и всего, — лифт остановился на двенадцатом этаже. Питер вышел, не ожидая ответа Лейхи.  
      — Давно ты тут живёшь? — спросил Айзек, когда они вошли в просторный холл квартиры Питера.  
      — Нет, — скупо ответил Питер, — располагайся, твоя комната направо, если хочешь, ляг сейчас.  
      — Я бы хотел принять душ.  
      — Ванна там же, — ответил Хейл.  
      — Две ванны, — сам себе сказал Лейхи, — ты определённо обеспеченнее Дерека.  
      — Иди мойся, — сказал Питер, ухмыляясь, — полотенце там есть.

      Айзек надеялся согреться под горячем душем, но обжигающие капли воды скатывались по его телу, никак не влияя на температуру и оставляя после себя красные дорожки, как будто от ожога.  
       Внутри Лейхи по-прежнему был холод, или же это был неосознанный страх. Айзек шугался звуков, ему казалось, что он находится на чужой территории незаконно и с минуты на минуту за ним придут и расправятся с особой жестокостью. Воспоминания о том, как его поймала Кали, никак не отпускали. Айзек никогда не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным. Даже недовольный Дерек, тренирующий их до седьмого пота, ломающий им конечности по несколько раз в день, не казался таким страшным, как оскал чужой альфы.  
      Лейхи последовал совету Питера: переоделся в принесённую Хейлом старшим одежду и улёгся спасть на кровать в выделенной комнате. Усталость мгновенно навалилась на него, и Айзек забылся беспокойным сном. Оборотень ворочался на кровати, стонал, пытаясь вырваться из невидимой хватки, потом просыпался, вспоминал, что он находится у Питера, и засыпал, чтобы снова погрузиться в бесконечную череду кошмаров и бреда.  
      Айзек кутался в одеяло, тщетно пытаясь найти тёплое место. Он чувствовал, как по спине бегут мурашки, ему казалось, что над ним нависла Кали. Айзек попытался вырваться, но альфа плотно прижимала его к полу, сдавливая руки. Лейхи не мог пошевелиться. В какой-то момент Айзек почувствовал, что задыхается.  
      Старший Хейл наблюдал за этой вознёй уже полчаса. Самым удивительным было то, что инстинкт оборотня так и не разбудил Айзека. В конце концов, кому точно нельзя было доверять — так это Питеру. Он сам признавал это, но, видимо, Айзек был так утомлён, что все его защитные механизмы волка не работали.  
      Питер не пытался прекратить пытку, а только с любопытством смотрел на то, как Лейхи борется со своими кошмарами. Хейл думал, что если бы ему пришлось пытать кого-то, то пусть это будет Айзек. Тот был слишком хорош в своих стенаниях. Лейхи — единственный бета, который Питеру нравился. Двое других старшего Хейла не волновали, он с трудом запомнил их имена.  
      Хейл подошёл к постели Айзека и присел на его кровать, тот никак не отреагировал; тогда Питер положил свою руку на лоб младшего беты. Тот был горячим, в маленьких каплях испарины. Айзек дёрнулся, но избежать прикосновения полностью не попытался.  
      — Айзек, — мягко сказал Питер и с интересом учёного проследил за эмоциями на лице Лейхи. Тот нахмурился, лоб пересекла вена.  
      Хейл улыбнулся, плавно спустил руку на впалую щёку, кожа на ней была ещё по-детски нежной. Айзек слепо ткнулся в ладонь Питера, ища ласки. Хейл спустил ладонь ниже к шее беты и легко сдавил. Лейхи попытался вывернуться из захвата, но Питер не дал ему этого сделать. Айзеку было тяжело дышать, он ёрзал, дёргался, пока, наконец, не раскрыл глаза. В ужасе он смотрел на Питера, который убрал руку с горла молодого оборотня.  
      — Что ты делаешь? — напуганно спросил Лейхи, касаясь своей шеи.  
      — Ты задыхался во сне, я пытался тебя разбудить, — ответил Хейл.  
      — Ты, — Айзек вновь ощупал шею и с подозрением посмотрел на руки Питера.  
      — Я бы довершил начатое, если бы задумал, — возразил старший Хейл, наблюдая за распахнутыми глазами Лейхи. Питеру очень нравились глаза в обрамлении длинных ресниц, а ещё больше ему нравилось то, как они смотрят на Хейла, когда Айзек испытывает страх перед ним.  
      — Я плохо сплю, — поделился Айзек, надеясь, что это признание выстроит хрупкий мост доверия между ним и Хейлом.  
      Питер умилился этой детской попытке.  
      — Я зашёл предложить тебе пообедать, — сказал Хейл, решив подыграть Лейхи. Если тому так хочется быть в безопасности, что ж, Питер сыграет гостеприимного хозяина.  
      — Да, я бы… — Айзек закивал, не сводя взгляда с Питера, — я бы пообедал.

***

      — Четыреста пятнадцать страниц и ничего, — Стайлз вытянулся, разминая спину.  
      — Должно же быть хоть что-то.  
      — Если мы не найдём ничего, этот придурок пойдёт просто так, без всякого плана. Впрочем, обычно наши планы всё равно не срабатывают. Может, так оно и лучше?  
      — Может, у отца спросишь? Их же арестовал кто-то.  
      — А у тебя бывают по-настоящему блестящие идеи, Скотт, — улыбнулся Стайлз, собираясь идти к отцу, но, посмотрев на часы, сдулся. — Четыре утра. Подождём, пока сам встанет.  
      — Тогда спать?  
      — Не знаю, я выпил столько аддерола, что вряд ли вообще способен заснуть в ближайшие пару дней.  
      — Ты волнуешься за него?  
      — Это так заметно? — спросил Стилински.  
      — Почему вы… Я никогда не спрашивал.  
      — Начнём с того, почему мы начали это всё. Хотя у меня даже язык не поворачивается назвать это отношениями.  
      — И почему?  
      — Я — идиот, а он не прочь поразвлечься. Опять-таки спасение жизни друг друга всегда как бы намекает, — Скотт усмехнулся.  
      — Не заметил за собой, чтобы спасение руки Дерека мне как-то намекало на что-то такое.  
      — Думаешь, мне тогда намекало? Если не помнишь, я считал его уголовником.  
      — Сейчас всё обстоит намного лучше, — ответил Скотт, собирая распечатки по полу.  
      Стилински поднялся со стула и тоже начал собирать листы бумаги. На одном из них было фото, на нём Стайлз увидел знакомое лицо.  
      — Нам точно нужен отец, — сказал Стилински, показывая Скотту фото, на котором отец Стайлза вёл одного из грабителей к машине, — он произвёл их арест.

      Утром Стайлз разузнал всё об аресте грабителей и к обеду достал из полицейского архива план банка. Скотт только догадывался, каким очередным нелегальным способом воспользовался Стилински, чтобы украсть у собственного отца архивы с делом. Сам Стайлз не испытывал по этому поводу никаких неудобств. После обеда они оба на машине Стилински доехали до лофта Дерека.  
      — Достал? — спросил Дерек, встречая Скотта и Стайлза на пороге лофта. Хейл, сложив в своей излюбленной манере руки на груди, неуловимо напоминал вышибалу по долгам.  
      — Смотря что, — усмехаясь, ответил Стилински. — Деньги и героин — не ко мне.  
      — Придурок, — ответил Хейл, пропуская МакКолла и Стилински внутрь.  
      Питер был в лофте, сидел на ступеньке и наблюдал за происходящим; здороваться с ним никто не собирался, впрочем, он сам тоже не горел желанием.  
      — А где Айзек? — спросил МакКолл, наблюдая, как Стайлз вытаскивает из сумки дело о краже банка. — Его в школе не было.  
      — У Питера, — ответил Дерек и получил настороженно-удивлённые взгляды от Скотта и Стайлза, — ему лучше не соваться в его состоянии. Но вряд ли бы он отказался от участия, если бы был здесь.  
      — Надо же, какое великодушие! — прокомментировал Стайлз.  
      — Лучше заткнись и расскажи, что у нас есть.  
      — Ничего, что это как бы взаимоисключающие действия?  
      — Вы опять? — застонал Скотт.  
      Стайлз, увидев реакцию друга, замолчал. Стилински развернул план и ткнул пальцем на крышу банка.  
      — Вентиляционная шахта, они опустили в неё человека, места там очень мало, и он двенадцать часов сверлил стену. Оставшееся время они передавали деньги через неё наверх.  
      — Сколько там места?  
      — На одного человека, к тому же дыру заделали, поэтому нам нужна дрель или что-то…  
      — Забудь, — прервал Стайлза Хейл.  
      — Что? — Стилински прищурился и посмотрел на Дерека.  
      — Я сказал, что нам не нужна дрель или что-то подобное.  
      — Ты что собираешься сделать? — ехидно поинтересовался Стилински. — Хочешь пробить стену?  
      — Да, Стайлз, я хочу пробить стену.  
      — Оʼкей, давай, — Стайлз схватил кулак Дерека и невольно вздрогнул. Он давно не касался Хейла, но отступать было некуда. — Давай, покажи свой кулак, свой большой дряблый кулак, давай, большой волк, — сзади послышался смешок Питера. Стилински проигнорировал его. — Видишь ли, там может быть всего пара дюймов, чтобы размахнуться и… — Хейл с лёгкостью ударил Стайлза по ладони, рука Стилински отлетела и врезалась в стол. Дерек с улыбкой наблюдал, как Стайлз прыгает и трясёт рукой, подвывая.  
      — Всё ещё не уверен? — ехидно поинтересовался Дерек.  
      — Он сможет, — подтвердил Стилински остальным присутствующим, хотя никто из двоих молчавших не сомневался в кулаке Дерека.  
      — Кто со мной?  
      — Жаль Эрику и Бойда, они были хорошими ребятами, но…  
      — Ты не пойдёшь?  
      — Айзек не идёт, я ещё слаб, а больше бет у тебя нет. Риск не оправдан, Дерек.  
      — А ты? — Стайлз открыл было рот, но тут же закрыл его. — Не ты!  
      — Мы должны спасти их.  
      — Тогда идём вдвоём. Сегодня.  
      — А я? Меня вы не хотите взять?  
      — И чем же ты нам поможешь?  
      — Ну, не знаю, рябиновую пыль в вас покидаю, постою, помашу помпонами на фоне.  
      — Всё как обычно, в общем, — подвёл черту Хейл. — Обойдёмся в этот раз без помпонов и кричалок, — Дерек свернул план и направился на кухню, чтобы сварить себе кофе.  
      — Что? Как обычно? Намекаешь, что я ни черта не делаю?  
      — Именно.  
      — Ладно, об этом мы потом поговорим. А что насчёт непредвиденных ситуаций? — Стайлз шёл сзади, не отставая от Хейла.  
      — Это каких же?  
      — Откуда мне знать? они называются непредвиденными, потому что их нельзя предсказать.  
      — Стайлз, — Хейл обернулся к Стилински и серьёзно посмотрел на него, — иди домой, ты всё сделал.  
      — Что всё? Принёс кусок бумаги? Почему ты отказываешься от помощи?  
      — Твоя помощь мне потом дорого обходится, — сдался Хейл. — Ещё пару дней назад ты орал, чтобы я провалился вместе со стаей альф и не трогал вас со Скоттом.  
      — Как будто ты послушал, — возразил Стилински, — Скотта всё равно втянул.  
      — Ты не можешь решать за него. Ты можешь решать _только_ за себя.  
      — Хорошо, тогда почему ты можешь решать за меня?  
      — Ты останешься здесь, — жёстко ответил Дерек.

* * *

      Идея была идиотской. Настолько идиотской, что Стайлз сжимался внутри, когда думал о ней. Питер просидел вместе с ним в лофте ровно пятнадцать минут, потом, не выдержав болтовни Стайлза, сказал, что поедет к себе, заодно проведает Айзека.  
      Стилински ходил из угла в угол. Он пытался успокоиться, но всё было тщетно. Сидеть у него получилось ровно двадцать секунд, потом он снова вскакивал и опять начинал ходить. В результате Стайлз схватил рюкзак, ключи от лофта и, выйдя из жилища Дерека, закрыл дверь. У Стилински тряслись руки, но он всё равно повернул ключ зажигания и завёл машину.  
      У банка в том месте, где Дерек и Скотт должны были залезть на крышу, никого не было. Зато пожарная лестница была опущена. Стилински вскарабкался на неё и залез, шахта была также пуста, но из неё доносились приглушённые звуки, создаваемые не то голосами, не то потасовкой.  
      Стайлз залез внутрь и двинулся по узкому пространству к хранилищу. Когда он увидел, что происходило в самом хранилище, у Стилински всё сжалось от страха. Обращённые Бойд и Эрика нападали на Скотта и Дерека, а те отбивались, пытаясь не нанести увечья бетам Хейла. Стайлз заметил, что хранилище открыто, а по периметру круглой комнаты насыпан рябиновый пепел.  
      Стилински спрыгнул вниз из своего убежища и тут же на него обратились глаза оборотней. Эрика и Бойд кинулись к нему, но Дерек и Скотт остановили их. Стилински мгновенно оказался у выхода из хранилища и стёр рябину.  
      — Ты что здесь делаешь? — заорал Дерек, удерживая Бойда.  
      — Бойд, Эрика, — крикнул Стайлз. Оборотни, увидев, что линия стёрта, кинулись к выходу.  
      — Нет! — зарычал Хейл и тоже рванул к Стайлзу. — Зачем ты это сделал?!  
      — Они бы вас убили, — ответил Стилински.  
      — А что насчёт того, что они убьют кого-то на улице?!  
      — Об этом я не подумал, — ответил Стайлз.  
      — В следующий раз, — Дерек больно схватил Стилински за руку, — делай то, что я тебе говорю.  
      — Отвали.  
      — Он спас нас, — вмешался Скотт.  
      — А теперь пусть идёт и спасёт кого-то там, раз ему недорога его жизнь. Идём, надо поймать их. А ты, — Дерек ткнул в Стайлза пальцем, — иди домой!  
      — Да пошёл ты! Они бы разорвали вас к утру в клочья, — Хейл остановился на середине пути и вернулся обратно.  
      — Отныне в дела стаи не суйся, в лофт не приходи и на глаза мне лучше не попадайся. Всё, как ты и хотел несколько дней назад, Стайлз.  
      Стилински стоял ни жив ни мёртв, Хейл почти вышел их банка, когда Стайлз позвал его по имени, но Дерек не обернулся.  
      — Какая трагедия, — послышалось сзади. Стайлз обернулся и увидел Девкалиона.  
      — Вы изначально хотели натравить их на него?  
      — Ему дан выбор: убить и присоединиться к стае, либо умереть за свою.  
      — Вы же прекрасно знаете, что он умрёт за неё.  
      — Всё определяется количеством жертв, Стайлз, — Девкалион улыбнулся и подошёл к Стилински, тот неосознанно отодвинулся назад. — Для одного это две беты, для другого — три, а для Дерека это может быть жизнь человека, — альфа коснулся лица Стайлза и провёл по нему рукой.  
      — Нет разницы, убьёт он сам или убьёте вы. Но в случае, когда он не сдастся, есть шанс выиграть или, по крайней мере, остаться собой.  
      — Может, для тебя и нет разницы, от чьей руки умереть, Стайлз, — ответил Девкалион, отчего по спине Стилински побежали мурашки страха, — но уверен, Дерек лучше бы сам убил тебя, чем отдал на расправу моим альфам, — Стайлз сглотнул, страх стал ощутимее.  
      Стилински вдруг понял, что его отсюда не выпустят. Если бы он не поссорился в очередной раз с Дереком, ничего бы не случилось. Если бы Стайлз вовремя закрыл свой рот… Но ведь он не умеет держать рот закрытым.  
      — Это, конечно очень, коварный план, достойный лучшего злодея Бейкон Хиллс, — нервно ответил Стайлз, — но всё-таки я не тот, кто вам нужен. Дерек не испытывает ко мне ровным счётом…  
      — Стайлз, — мягко ответил Девкалион, — дело не в том, какого рода связь между вами есть, она всё равно есть. Другое дело, я не могу уловить её специфику, хотя и догадываюсь о ней. Важно то, что я сделаю с тобой и что будет после этого с Дереком, — Стилински тяжело вздохнул.  
      — Этот идиот придёт меня спасать, вы ничего не выиграете от этого. Вам просто придётся его убить, потому что на компромиссы Хейл и так не особо идёт, а уж в состоянии «мои зубы на твоей глотке»… Он был готов умереть за бет сегодня. Разве это вас ничему не научило?  
      — Ты умный, Стайлз. Даже жаль будет тебя убивать.  
      — И не нужно! — тут же нашёлся Стилински. — Зачем убивать ценный кадр?  
      — Эннис, — позвал Девкалион, не слушая Стайлза, — свяжи его, возьмём с собой.  
      — Да ладно, зачем вам Стайлз? Стайлз бесполезен! За меня вообще ничего не дадут. И кстати, шантажировать подростком — это гадкое дело! — Эннис вырубил Стилински, ударив по голове.  
      Стайлз сполз на пол. Девкалион сморщился.  
      — Можно поделикатнее, он всё-таки человек, — Эннис кивнул и, подняв тело Стилински, унёс к машине.

* * *

      — Он у них, — Скотт ходил по лофту, совсем как два дня назад Стайлз.  
      — Сядь, — поморщился Дерек, но МакКолл даже не обратил на него внимания.  
      — Два дня, Дерек, два! И заметили мы слишком поздно. Стайлз не вернулся домой, а мы даже не заметили! Его отец вернулся только утром, он думал, что Стайлз уже в школе! Мы потеряли ночь и день! — усталая и бледная Эрика и хмурый Бойд сидели на диване Хейла и следили за нервными хождениями МакКолла.  
      Айзек сидел на месте Питера на лестнице. Самого Питера в лофте не было.  
      — Зачем он им? — спросила Эрика, — он же не в стае.  
      — Да, тебе необязательно убивать его, чтобы присоединиться, — сказал, как всегда, сверхнетактичный Айзек; Скотт зло посмотрел на Лейхи.  
      — Это если он у Девкалиона, — возразил Хейл.  
      — А где он ещё может быть? Мы оставили его там.  
      — Скотт, выход был в двадцати шагах.  
      — Тогда где он?  
      — Не знаю, — сдался Дерек, — в банке никаких следов, запаха Стайлза нет. Мы не знаем, где искать.  
      — Но Айзек же как-то нашёл Эрику и Бойда.  
      — Они стая, — отрезал Хейл, — это другое. Уровень чувствования стаи намного сильнее, чем любая человеческая связь. И она намного крепче, если ей связаны волки, а не волк и человек.  
      — То есть даже ты не можешь его почувствовать? — язвительно поинтересовался МакКолл.  
      — Я? — удивился Дерек. — Чем я отличаюсь от остальных?  
      — Ты с ним спал, — ответил напрямую Скотт и покраснел.  
      Стая с интересом посмотрела на Хейла, а Скотт понял, что только что разболтал самую большую тайну.  
      — Вообще-то это не твоё дело, но раз Стайлз не смог держать язык за зубами…  
      — Он не хотел, — прервал Скотт Дерека, защищая Стайлза, — я почуял запах и шантажировал его нашей дружбой, — МакКолл помрачнел. Рейес усмехнулась, видимо, находя в происходящем нечто очень весёлое.  
      — Раз Стайлз не смог держать язык за зубами, — повторил Дерек, как будто не слыша монолога Скотта, — это никого не касается. И, Скотт, предвосхищая твои вопросы касательно тебя и Эллисон и вашей связи, о которой только глухой не слышал, со Стайлзом у меня не было ничего подобного. Это были плотские отношения без обязательств.  
      — Что? — МакКолл ушам поверить не мог. Стилински после разрыва чуть коньки не отбросил, потому что не ел и не спал вовсе, а для Дерека это плотские отношения без обязательств.  
      — Что-то ещё?  
      — Ещё, — ответил Скотт. Он подошёл к Дереку и врезал ему по морде. — Это за плотские отношения.  
      — Он знал, на что шёл! — жёстко ответил Хейл.  
      — Конечно, он знал, — взорвался Скотт. — Скажи мне, когда Кейт залезла тебе в трусы, ты знал, что она просто хочет твою семью сжечь? Или ты был настолько глуп, что поверил, будто она любит тебя? — слова попали в цель, Дерек взревел и набросился на Скотта, его зрачок окрасился в насыщенный алый цвет. Скотт рычал в ответ, его глаза были не золотыми как раньше, а с оранжевыми всполохами.  
      МакКолл не пытался отбиться, он отбрасывал Дерека и пытался напасть на него сам. Бойд, Эрика и Айзек кинулись разнимать их, в результате чего Айзек держал Скотта, а Эрика и Бойд еле сдерживали злого альфу.  
      — Не сравнивай, — прорычал Хейл.  
      — Конечно, ведь тебе в шестнадцать можно быть наивным влюблённым идиотом, а Стайлзу нет? А почему? Потому что он знает о нас и постоянно подвергается опасности? — Скотт выдохнул, и Айзек, видя, что кризис миновал, отпустил его. — Это не делает его взрослее.  
      Дерек оттолкнул своих бет и подошёл к Скотту.  
      — Это тебя не касается.  
      — Ты найдёшь Стайлза и спасёшь его.  
      — Я не обязан этого делать.  
      — Если уж то, что он влюблён тебя, — пустой звук, то спаси его хотя бы ради своей совести, которая, надеюсь, ещё не успела полностью атрофироваться. Иначе ты рискуешь закончить так же, как твой дядя.

* * *

      — Я могу задержаться у тебя подольше? — спросил Айзек у Питера, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу в проходе.  
      Старший Хейл оторвался от ноутбука и посмотрел на Лейхи.  
      — Дерек опять не в духе?  
      — Стайлз пропал, а Дерек подрался со Скоттом.  
      — Жаль, меня не было, — Питер закрыл лэптоп, — никогда не стоит упускать возможность посмотреть на что-то столь страстное.  
      — Страстное? — не понял Лейхи.  
      — Скотт — самый лучший друг Стайлза, — ответил Питер, — а Дерек — идиот, который до сих пор не осознал своих чувств, поэтому его злость особенно веселит.  
      — Ничего более странного я ещё не слышал, хотя мой отец закрывал меня в холодильнике и называл это любовью, так что едва ли я могу осудить твои предпочтения.  
      — Рад, что мы сходимся в этом мнении. Ты можешь оставаться у меня столько, сколько захочешь, — улыбнулся Питер.  
      Айзек кивнул и собрался было уходить, но остановился и вновь повернулся к старшему Хейлу.  
      — Чтобы между нами не было недопонимания, — сказал он, — ты мне по-прежнему не нравишься.  
      — Люблю честность, Айзек, — Хейл встал из-за стола и подошёл к Лейхи, тот шарахнулся от него, — и раз ты настолько откровенен, я тоже кое-что скажу тебе.  
      — Может, не стоит? — на всякий случай спросил Айзек. Питер улыбнулся.  
      — Когда ты лежал в кровати в моём доме, всё ещё в спутанном сознании, весь дрожащий и беспомощный, самым приятным в этом было то, что я был единственным, кто это видит, — улыбка на лице Хейла была такой, как будто он рассказывал Айзеку о солнечной погоде на улице. Лейхи побледнел, хотя, казалось, больше уже невозможно.  
      — Пожалуй, я всё-таки останусь у Дерека, — ответил Лейхи, отступая назад.  
      — Ты не хочешь этого, Айзек, — спокойно сказал Питер. — Ты хочешь остаться. Я, в отличие от Дерека, кое-что знаю о жёстких методах воспитания, — Хейл провёл по лицу Айзека рукой, наслаждаясь гладкой кожей, — и могу сказать, что методы твоего отца оставили не внешние увечья, а внутренние. Я даже знаю, почему ты всегда грубишь и говоришь только правду, — Питер наклонился к Лейхи, с неудовольствием заметив, что Айзек чуть-чуть выше его.  
      — И почему же? — спросил Айзек, облизывая губы.  
      — Ты проверяешь границу дозволенного, не веришь, что люди не будут наказывать тебя за промахи. Такие люди, как ты, могут проявлять жестокость только потому, что хотят быть уверенными, что за меньшее их не накажут, — Питер схватил в правую руку кудри Айзека и потянул его к себе.  
      Лейхи не пытался упереться или воспротивиться, он как заворожённый смотрел на Питера. Хейл, воспользовавшись этим, обнял Лейхи и накрыл его губы поцелуем. Айзек заторможенно отвечал, не слишком умело и как будто без удовольствия, но стоило Питеру сжать его волосы сильнее, а телу Хейла вдавить Лейхи в стену, как тот почувствовал невероятное удовольствие от всего происходящего.  
      Он стонал в голос, пытался обнять Питера, но тот, отпустив волосы Айзека, поймал обе кисти Лейхи и прижал их к стене. Когда Питер оторвался от губ Айзека, вид у Лейхи был одуревший и возбуждённый.  
      — Зачем ты?.. — спросил Лейхи, замолкая.  
      — Тебе понравилось, разве нет? — ласково спросил Питер.  
      — Ты ещё хуже моего отца, — устало ответил Айзек.  
      — Конечно я хуже, Айзек, твой отец не убивал никого, а я — да, к тому же я не собираюсь вести жизнь образцового оборотня из Бейкон Хиллс.  
      — Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь? — на Лейхи было жалко смотреть, его губы дрожали, а глаза нервно бегали.  
      — Потому что я ценю честность, — ответил Питер, — и думаю, что ты её ценишь тоже.  
      — Я ни черта не понимаю, — сдался Лейхи и опустил голову.  
      — Ты любишь подчиняться, — без обиняков сказал Питер. Айзек резко поднял голову и недоверчиво посмотрел на Хейла, — выводишь людей из себя, чтобы они показали тебе твоё место.  
      — Это звучит, выражаясь словами Стайлза, стрёмно, — Питер усмехнулся.  
      — Что ж, Стайлз, как всегда, меток в своей оценке. Но это не так страшно, потому что я люблю подчинение.  
      — Мой отец тоже любил подчинение, — фыркнул Айзек, морщась, — не могу сказать, что мне сильно понравилось.  
      — Твой отец практиковал насилие, это совсем другое.  
      — Я знаю, что ты душил меня, — сказал Айзек, не сводя глаз с лица Питера.  
      — И? Что ты по этому поводу чувствуешь? — поинтересовался Хейл.  
      Лейхи стушевался.  
      — Ты не отрицаешь этого.  
      — Хочешь мне врезать за это? — Лейхи прислушался к себе и покачал головой.  
      — Нет, хотя нормальный человек должен бы.  
      — Мы уже выяснили, насколько нормальны оба.  
      — Я знаю, что ты манипулируешь мной, ты всегда это делаешь, даже с Дереком.  
      — Почему моё отношение к нему должно как-то отличаться? — с удивлением спросил Питер.  
      — Он твой племянник, — ответил Лейхи. — Хотя я знаю о том, что ты сделал с его сестрой, — осторожно продолжил Айзек, следя за реакцией Питера, тот был спокоен, — у меня всё равно в голове не укладывается то, что ты с ней сделал.  
      — Ты ведь знаешь, что при случае я сделаю то же самое и с Дереком?  
      — Да, — закивал Айзек, — я знаю. И он тоже это знает.  
      — Конечно, Дерек знает. А что насчёт тебя? Ты его бета, и ты, несомненно, привязан к нему.  
      — Я не дам тебе убить его.  
      — Хороший мальчик, — похвалил Питер. Айзек тяжело сглотнул. — Что? Напоминаю тебе кого-то?  
      — Он умер, — глухо ответил Айзек, его взгляд остекленел.  
      Хейл попытался коснуться Лейхи, но тот шарахнулся от него как от прокажённого.  
      — Айзек, его здесь нет, — попытался было Питер, но Лейхи затряс головой.  
      — Мне нужно… Не трогай меня, — Айзек попятился к выходу и вышел из кабинета Питера.  
      Хейл был уверен, что Лейхи решит покинуть его дом, но Айзек в очередной раз удивил его, вернувшись в гостевую комнату.

***

      — Долго вы ещё намерены убивать моего отца? — спросил Стайлз у Девкалиона.  
      Прошло три для, а за Стилински так никто и не пришёл. По всему Бейкон Хиллс были развешены фото Стайлза.  
      — Твоего отца я не трогал, Стайлз. Не стоит приписывать мне чрезмерную жестокость.  
      — Нет, — ответил Стилински, — физически нет.  
      — Стайлз, ты неверно понимаешь сложившуюся ситуацию.  
      — О, да что вы, а её как-то ещё можно понять? Похищение, удерживание против воли и ещё его кулак, — Стайлз ткнул пальцем, указывая на Энниса, — отбивший все мои мозги.  
      — Эннис перестарался.  
      — Я бы на вашем месте немного поменял стиль общения с людьми. Ваш тянет на тюремное заключение, — Девкалион улыбнулся.  
      — Как думаешь, как скоро тебя найдут твои друзья, если мы расчленим тебя и закопаем в лесу?  
      — Это вы имеете супер чуйку, не я, — не растерялся Стилински. — Вы мне и скажите.  
      — Я бы нашёл члена своей стаи до того как его убили, впрочем, если бы кто-то из моей стаи имел неосторожность попасть в смертельную опасность, туда ему и дорога.  
      — Выживают только сильнейшие, — прокомментировал Стайлз, невольно вспоминая Джерарда и его методы обращения с пленными.  
      — Именно, зачем мне альфа, который дал себя поймать и ранить? Как думаешь, скоро ли Дерек поймёт, что лучше дать тебе умереть?  
      — Мне он регулярно даёт это понять, — язвительно ответил Стайлз.  
      — Пустые угрозы.  
      — Ну, для вас может быть, но для человека удар лицом о руль — вполне себе исполнение обещанной угрозы. В любом случае, я не в его стае. Я миллиард раз уже говорил, что удерживать меня бессмысленно. Вы могли бы шантажировать моим похищением Скотта, но при всей моей любви к нему, он бы не нашёл ваше новое логово. Да он бы и старое не нашёл. Скотт не настолько сообразителен.  
      — Мы ему подскажем, — сказал Девкалион.  
      — А Скотт вам зачем? — взвился Стайлз.  
      — Есть вероятность, что Дерек — не единственный альфа на весь Бейкон Хиллс.  
      — Что? — с сомнением спросил Стилински.  
      — Мне пора, не скучай, Стайлз.  
      — Опять? Оставляете меня с ним? — Девкалион не ответил, он встал со стула и направился к двери; Эннис шепнул что-то Девкалиону, тот кивнул и вышел за дверь.  
      Стайлз вновь остался наедине с крупным рослым оборотнем. Тот целыми днями сидел в интернете. Стилински пытался выяснить, чем занимается оборотень, но тот молчал. Сам Стайлз подсмотреть не мог, так как сидел почти всё время привязанный к батарее.  
      Стилински было безумно скучно, к тому же без таблеток в его мозгах творился бесконечный хаос. Мысли Стайлза перескакивали с одной на другую. Он мог пять секунд страдать, думая о том, как отец напивается один, потом эту мысль вытесняла другая: Скотт винит себя в том, что Стайлза похитили, и совершает очередной глупый поступок. Затем Стилински думал о Дереке и его реакции на происходящее. Он был единственным, кого рассчитать было сложнее всего. Мешало ещё и то, что Стайлз, будучи безнадёжно влюблён в него, не мог абстрагироваться от собственных чувств и рассуждать здраво.  
      — Чёрт, если ты и дальше будешь всё время молчать, я с ума сойду! — взорвался Стайлз и посмотрел в сторону нахмурившегося Энниса. — Я думал, Дерек молчаливый, но нет! Если сравнивать с тобой, то Хейл — экстраверт экстравертов, — отсутствие реакции со стороны оборотня Стайлза ужасно расстроило, он буквально кожей чувствовал собственное отчаяние.  
      — Чувак, да что там такого может быть интересного, что ты пялишься туда уже три дня? Не порно же, а?  
      — Заткнись, — Стайлз ушам своим не верил.  
      — Неужели порно? — изумился Стилински, — иначе бы ты не ответил, — Эннис пододвинул ноутбук к себе и демонстративно уткнулся в его монитор. — Нет, серьёзно? Ты можешь смотреть порно и не гонять в кулак? — удивление на лице Стайлза было неподдельным.  
      — Заткнись, — зло ответил Эннис.  
      — Чувак, у тебя комплексы, от них нужно избавляться. Пошел, замутил бы с Кали. Уверен, она горячая штучка. Это дохляку вроде меня не светит, но ты — брутальный самец, даже если Кали откажет, подцепишь любую на свои бицепсы в клубе, — Стайлз не заметил, пока болтал, что лицо Энниса багровело не то от злости, не то от стыда.  
      Оборотень подошёл к Стилински и уже привычным жестом вырубил его.

* * *

      — Чувак, если ты меня ещё пару раз ударишь, можете Скотта и Дерека не тревожить, у меня и так в голове каша, а после тебя я буду разве что слюни пускать. А в ответ тишина. Вообще-то эволюция подарила нам логическое полушарие для того, чтобы мы строили умозаключения, называли вещи своими именами и могли словесно контактировать друг с другом.  
      — Я ударю тебя ещё раз, если ты не заткнёшься.  
      — Может, хотя бы покормишь меня? Людей иногда принято кормить, — Эннис встал из-за стола и подошёл к Стайлзу, заламывая кулак. — Ладно, здоровяк, понял, никакой еды. Это на меня нашло что-то. Да, точно.  
      — По мне ты не стоишь ничего, — вдруг сказал оборотень, — жив ты или мёртв — никакой разницы.  
      — Ну, я бы мог поспорить с тобой, — попытался Стайлз, однако, увидев руки Энниса, продолжил мысль в ином направлении, — но твои внушительные, — Стилински развёл насколько мог ладони и кивнул на руки оборотня, — аргументы не дают мне даже шанса.  
      Оборотень насмешливо оглядел Стайлза. Выглядел тот не очень хорошо, особенно после кулаков Энниса. Пару раз тот съездил Стилински по лицу, и теперь у него была разбита губа, а правую щёку «украшал» синяк. К тому же Девкалион распорядился не слишком баловать мальчишку в плане еды. Эннис знавал за альфой любовь к мелким унизительным экзекуциям.  
      Сам Эннис, будучи альфой, предпочитал учить бет по-другому, а пленных не брал. И вот теперь он был вынужден возиться с мальчишкой, который от скуки вообще не затыкался, чем жутко бесил оборотня.  
      — Сколько такой, как ты, сможет протянуть со сломанной ногой? — вдруг спросил оборотень  
      — Я уже молчу, — ответил Стайлз.  
      — Так сколько? — потребовал оборотень, и Стилински понял, что отмолчаться не получится.  
      — Открытый перелом может привести к сильной кровопотере, в таком случае человек скончается за несколько секунд, а если кровотечение не сильное, то пару часов продержится. Если перелом закрытый, то выжить вполне реально, но можно лишиться ноги, — закончил Стайлз, с опаской смотря на Энниса.  
      — Зато ты не сбежишь, — возразил оборотень.  
      — Ну, с одной ногой очевидно, а мёртвый сто процентов никуда не денусь, но это же не повод, чтобы… — оборотень схватил Стилински за шею и сдавил её.  
      Стайлз вытаращил глаза. Его руки, пристёгнутые к батарее, дёргались в попытке высвободиться и помочь избежать удушения. Цепочки хватало только на то, чтобы коснуться рук Энниса, но никак не сжать их. Да и толку в этом не было. Шансов против оборотня-альфы у человека не было.  
      — Поэтому, — сказал Эннис, — тебе лучше молчать. И не выводить меня из себя, — оборотню доставляла удовольствие его сила.  
      Он ещё раз посмотрел на дёргающегося Стайлза и бросил его. Тот свалился как мешок с картошкой на пол и закашлялся.  
      Стилински потирал шею и пытался отдышаться. Стайлз ничего не ответил, и это, наверное, впервые в его жизни. Он вжался в угол и прикрыл глаза. Теперь к постоянной головной боли прибавилась ещё и боль в горле; Стилински ощущал руки Энниса на своей шее даже на следующий день.

* * *

      На пятый день Стайлз не выдерживает. Молчание, длящееся так долго, не для него, да и Эннис его давно не бил. Даже обед принёс, остывший, правда, и какого-то непонятного вида была несолёная каша. Стилински хотел поинтересоваться, чей шедевр кулинарного искусства он вынужден съесть, но смолчал, благоразумно решив, что если будет выделываться, то отберут и это.  
      — Девкалион скоро придёт? — спросил Стайлз.  
      — Тебе с ним не о чем говорить, — на удивление благодушно ответил Эннис.  
      — Может, сообщите Скотту, где я? Какой смысл держать меня здесь так долго? — оборотень оторвался от монитора и посмотрел на Стилински. Он и сам не понимал: зачем Стайлз сдался Девкалиону и почему тот так медлит с передачей заложника? Как будто ждёт чего-то.  
      — Заткнись, — ответил Эннис и вновь уткнулся в компьютер, игнорируя сопение Стайлза.  
      — Просто удивительно, как такой тупица стал альфой, — пробурчал Стилински.  
      — Что ты сказал?  
      — Как это у тебя так происходит? Когда в твоей голове встаёт вполне логичный вопрос, ответа на который нет, ты что, просто затыкаешь себя? — судя по лицу Энниса, он ничего не понял из монолога Стайлза. — Оʼкей, пойдём длинным путём. Почему меня охраняешь ты? И вообще почему меня охраняют? Я что, могу сбежать куда-то с таким количеством железа на руках? — Стилински погремел для достоверности цепями.  
      — Вряд ли ты поймёшь, это дело стаи, приказы альфы не обсуждаются.  
      — Вау, да у вас у всех, ребята, эти заморочки по поводу подчинения. А я думал, это только Дерек страдает какой-то формой армейского слабоумия.  
      — Заткнись.  
      — Нет, серьёзно, что значит «его приказы не обсуждаются»? А если он прикажет вам перебить друг друга? Вы это сделаете?  
      — Если прикажет, значит, так надо, — ответил оборотень, внутреннее надеясь, что Девкалион не потребует этого.  
      — Надо-то надо, а ты подчинишься? — прозорливо спросил Стайлз.  
      — Ты затыкаешься, или встретишься головой со своим любимым полом, — успокаиваясь, ответил Эннис.  
      — Чувак, думаешь, я не устал тут сидеть? Ты хотя бы вон порнуху смотришь, — сказал Стилински и тяжело вздохнул, — для меня день без гугла — как МакДак без картошки фри в виде спиралек.

* * *

      Очнувшись, Стайлз не нашёл глазами Энниса, хотя обычно тот приходил ещё до того как Стилински просыпался. На этот раз перед Стайлзом был Девкалион. Он сидел на стуле, а его слепой взор был направлен в стену.  
      — Это немного жутко, — сказал сонный Стайлз.  
      — Прости мне это.  
      — И ещё много чего другого, — язвительно ответил Стайлз. — Чем обязан?  
      — Эннис сказал, что ты спрашивал обо мне.  
      — И ещё о Скотте и Дереке, а из всех пришёл ты. Надо сказать Эннису, что его выбор в отношении посетителей отвратителен.  
      — Дерек не торопится, да и Скотта я не вижу.  
      — Ты уверен, что мы в штате Калифорния? А то, может, увезли меня чёрт знает куда и ждёте, что они придут. А вообще это я должен волноваться по этому поводу, а не вы.  
      — И как? Ты волнуешься? — поинтересовался Девкалион.  
      — Ну, помимо того, что они не торопятся, я волнуюсь за то, чтобы эти идиоты не нажили себе ещё каких-то проблем, кроме вашей стаи, — Стилински почесал затылок.  
      — Интересно, — ответил альфа, — для человека, который не принадлежит стае, ты выказываешь слишком сильную преданность, — Стайлз не знал, как реагировать на эти слова. От них веяло чем-то нехорошим. — Когда я потерял свои глаза, Стайлз, мой бета попытался убить меня там же, где меня осматривали.  
      — Преданность в твоей стае была не на высшем уровне, — сказал Стилински.  
      — Верно. Зато сейчас. Как ты находишь Энниса?  
      — Считаю ли я его преданным? — спросил Стайлз, Девкалион кивнул. — Ну, если преданность и идиотизм синонимы, то, безусловно, он лучший в этом, — альфа засмеялся.  
      — В моей стае никогда не было никого столь остроумного.  
      — Вот только набираешь ты в стаю альф, а я даже не оборотень и становиться им не планирую, — перебил Девкалиона Стайлз, — и даже если бы стал… К чёрту тебя и твою стаю.  
      — Другого я и не ожидал. Мы поговорим об этом, Стайлз, как-нибудь потом.

* * *

      Стайлз начал сомневаться в том, что вообще когда-либо был свободен. В его голове царил такой бардак из воспоминаний и мыслей, что иногда Стилински просто замирал, не в силах разобрать ни одной из них. Прошлое казалось далёким и нереальным — пасторальной картинкой, где у него есть любящий его отец, верный и друг и хмурый придурок, с которым так и не удалось выяснить отношения.  
      Возможно, время так бы и текло бесконечной вереницей сегодня-завтра, но в один из дней Эннис вошёл в тюрьму Стайлза не для того, чтобы молча усесться за ноутбук; оборотень молча подошёл к Стилински и отковал его руки.  
      — Меня отпускают? — спросил Стайлз. — Они нас нашли? Меня передадут Скотту и Дереку? — Эннис молчал, хотя в последнее время не угрожал расправой за каждое сказанное слово и изредка перекидывался со Стилински парой словечек.  
      Сейчас оборотень молчал. В его суровом взгляде было сожаление и молчаливая мольба, которую Стилински никак не мог понять, пока здоровый кулак не врезался Стайлзу прямо под рёбра.  
      — Ты с ума сошёл? — прохрипел Стилински, но оборотень по-прежнему молчал; он подождал, пока Стайлз попытается встать, а потом снова его ударил, подсекая ногу. — Да что с тобой?! — Стилински пытался отползти от замахнувшегося Энниса, но тот наступил на его левую руку и вдавил со всей силой в пол.  
      Стайлз заорал.  
      — Уже начали, — мягкий знакомый голос вывел Стилински из агонии. Он с трудом поднял голову, чтобы удостовериться.  
      — Питер, — прошептал Стайлз, во все глаза смотря на дядю Дерека.  
      — Стайлз, — поприветствовал старший Хейл. — Как себя чувствуешь? Я бы передал тебе привет от Дерека, но он не знал, куда я иду, так что….  
      — Ну ты и ублюдок, так и знал, что… — договорить Стайлзу не дали, сверху обрушилась ступня Энниса в тяжёлом ботинке.  
      — Осторожнее, Эннис, ты ему так позвоночник сломаешь, — поморщился Питер.  
      Альфа обернулся к нему и скорчил недовольное лицо.  
      — Ты — бета, — зарычал он, — не смей мне указывать!  
      — Это не моя рекомендация, — подчёркнуто вежливо ответил Питер, — а Девкалиона. Если, конечно, ты хочешь, чтобы он прожил подольше, — Эннис опустил взгляд на тяжело дышащего Стайлза и поднял его одной рукой.  
      — Он сказал, что я могу сделать с ним всё, что мне угодно, — прорычал альфа.  
      — Что? — тут же отозвался хриплый голос Стилински. — Я вообще-то заложник, а за мёртвых заложников… — Эннис не дал ему договорить, ударив головой о стену.  
            — Ничего не дают, — закончил за Стайлза Хейл. — К сожалению, он прав — за мёртвого Стайлза не дадут ничего. Да и тебе какая с него польза, с мёртвого?  
      — О чём ты? — не понял альфа.  
      — Человек так хрупок, боюсь, Стайлз не переживёт твоего следующего удара. Было бы интереснее играться с ним, а потом убить, будь он чуть выносливее.  
      — Зачем ты здесь? — вдруг спросил Эннис.  
      — Пришёл попрощаться со Стайлзом. Он всё-таки почти член стаи.  
      — Которую ты предал.  
      — Ты тоже когда-то предал свою.  
      — Я могу убить его прямо сейчас, — ответил Эннис и схватил бесчувственного Стайлза за горло.  
      Питер поморщился, учуяв кровь Стилински.  
      — Ну, так сделай, — ответил Питер, — или развлекись, раз Девкалион наградил тебя мальчишкой, почему бы не использовать этот шанс? — альфа посмотрел на измождённое бледное лицо Стайлза, потом на старшего Хейла.  
            — Я не кусал людей уже очень давно, — сказал Эннис, — в прежние времена я любил так развлекаться.  
      — Уволь меня от подробностей, — прервал его Питер. — Мне пора, — бета кинул последний взгляд на Стайлза, мысленно пожелав ему удачи.  
      Когда дверь за Питером закрылась, глаза Энниса загорелись красным пламенем. Едва дышащий Стайлз пришёл в себя, когда почувствовал, как в него вонзаются клыки оборотня. Стилински закричал, но из его горла вырвался лишь хрип.

* * *

      Стайлз чувствовал боль и сильное пьяное отупение, в голове стоял сильный гул, как будто его приложили пару раз головой о пол. Тихое рычание заставило внутри всё сжаться. Стилински слепо попытался отползти от источника звука, но тут же почувствовал, как что-то тяжёлое придавило его сверху. Стайлз понял, что уже довольно давно лежит в неудобной позе, мышцы ныли, а дыхание было затруднено.  
      — Отпусти, — прохрипел Стилински и не узнал в этом надсадном полустоне свой голос. Вес ослаб, но хватка на обеих руках не исчезла. Стайлз приоткрыл глаза и увидел перед собой морду оборотня Энниса. Оскал никуда не исчез. — Ты укусил меня.  
      — Теперь с тобой интересно будет играть, — ответил Эннис, криво улыбаясь.  
      Стайлз вспомнил боль в районе бедра и вздрогнул. Его обратили, и, что самое ужасное, обратил враг. Стилински почувствовал глухую и бессильную ярость. Он попытался сбросить с себя Энниса, но тот без труда удержал Стайлза на месте.  
      — Так даже лучше, — сказал он, — я люблю, когда жертва сопротивляется. Ты себе представить не можешь, как бесил меня всю эту неделю. Мне хотелось перегрызть твою глотку, сломать каждую косточку в твоём бесполезном теле.  
      — Я ценю в людях честность, — сипло ответил Стилински, — но ты можешь себя сдерживать. Я не обижусь, — Эннис тут же сдавил горло Стайлза.  
      — Ты ведь никогда не затыкаешься, верно?  
      — Извини, что у меня есть язык.  
      — Ничего, мы его приспособим для кое-чего другого, — Стилински на мгновение замер, соображая, для чего это можно его приспособить, а когда понял, то мгновенно покраснел, хотя рука Энниса, сдавливающая его горло, и так заставляла лицо Стилински краснеть от прилива крови.  
      — Может, договоримся? — прошептал на грани слышимости Стайлз, голос пропал.  
      — Договоримся, — Эннис вновь заломил руки Стилински и перевернул его на живот. Стайлз попытался вырваться, но его руки тут же были сцеплены наручниками. — Ты, на удивление, легко принял укус. Несмотря на то, что его дал тебе я, — альфа стянул со Стайлза джинсы и огладил белую худую задницу подростка.  
      — Ты же понимаешь, что-то, что ты оборотень, не даёт тебе право на сексуальное насилие? — попробовал было достучаться до рассудка Энниса Стайлз.  
      Тот усмехнулся и отвесил шлепок по белой заднице.  
      — Ты у нас сын шерифа, да? — Эннис оттянул голову Стайлза за волосы и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Таких, как ты, ещё приятнее трахать. Ведь они уверены в собственной безопасности. Ломать вашу уверенность — сплошное наслаждение.  
      — После того что ты со мной сделаешь, мстить придёт не только стая.  
      — Пусть приходят, — Эннис ласково огладил лицо Стилински, трогая грубыми пальцами его губы. Стайлз зажмурился, пытаясь успокоиться. — Какой сладкий ротик.  
      — Засунешь в мой рот член, и я тебе его откушу, — мстительно ответил Стилински и со всего маха укусил большой палец Энниса.  
      Мгновенно по пальцу пошла чёрная кровь, а оборотень зашипел. Альфа тут же сжал волосы Стилински сильнее и ударил его лицом о пол. Стайлз взвыл. Во рту мгновенно появился вкус крови, а зубы заныли от боли. Альфа посмотрел на разбитое лицо Стилински и для верности ударил его ещё пару раз.  
      — Ты будешь делать то, что я хочу, иначе я вырву все твои зубы и кусаться будет нечем, Стайлз. Ты меня понял? — Эннис встряхнул своего бету за шкирку, и тот еле-еле кивнул.  
      Лицо Стайлза представляло кровавое месиво. Стилински с трудом дышал, сломанный нос, потревоженный слишком резкими вдохами, ныл. Эннис, удовлетворённый такой реакцией, приспустил свои штаны и достал эрегированный член.  
      — Открой рот, — потребовал оборотень. Стилински приоткрыл окровавленный рот и с отвращением зажмурился, когда в его рот ткнулся член оборотня. — Помни, Стайлз, будешь плохо работать ртом, лишу всех зубов. Поверь мне, растут они мучительно и долго, — Эннис схватил Стилински за голову и полностью вошёл в его глотку. Стайлз тут же задохнулся. Пытаясь откашляться, он дёрнулся назад. — Дыши через нос, придурок, — посоветовал Эннис, но видя, что Стайлзу это никак не удаётся, вышел из его рта и дал тому выплюнуть сгусток крови, смешанный с собственной смегмой.  
      — Давай, детка, не заставляй меня ждать, — оборотень вновь вошёл в рот Стайлза. — Сожми губы, да, вот так. А теперь соси, — Стилински попытался двигать ртом; он понял, что лучше бы делать всё самому, чем задохнуться от того, что альфа будет трахать его в рот. — Да, так, ещё глубже, — Эннис вновь взял Стайлза за голову и насадил его на свой член. В этот раз парню удалось сдержать рвотный порыв. Он расслабил глотку, позволяя оборотню двигаться. — Хороший мальчик, — Эннис вышел изо рта Стайлза, член его налился кровью и стал ещё больше. — А теперь мы опробуем твою попку, — Стилински внутренне сжался, но препятствовать не стал. Альфа перевернул Стайлза на живот и поставил в коленопреклоненную позу. Эннис огладил бёдра его, коснулся дырки. — Смазки у меня с собой нет, так что я тебе не завидую, — оборотень плюнул Стилински прямо на анус и тут же растёр плевок пальцами. Просунув один палец в задницу Стайлза, Эннис принялся растягивать его. Хотелось просто выебать Стилински, без прелюдий, но оборотень сделал бы больно и себе тоже, да и удовольствия особого не получил бы.  
      Стайлз сжимал глаза, пытаясь абстрагироваться от того, что происходило в его заднице. Ему не было противно, когда это был Дерек, нет, тогда всё было иначе. Сейчас же хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.  
      Грубые пальцы оборотня нещадно растягивали, причиняя боль. Слюны в качестве смазки не хватало. Когда в Стайлзе поместилось четыре пальца, Эннис покончил с подготовкой и приставил свой член к анусу Стилински. Оборотень не без труда пропихнул головку. Стайлз тут же взвыл и попытался отползти от оборотня, но Эннис схватил его за макушку и прижал к полу. Боль в лице отрезвила Стилински, он кусал губы и тряс головой, тщетно пытаясь уйти от вторжения.  
      — Какой ты тугой, — прошептал Эннис, входя глубже, — маленькая шлюшка, как в тебе хорошо, — оборотень двигался, с удовольствием засаживая на всю длину, а Стайлз боялся дышать, потому что режущая боль в заднице была адской. Он тихо скулил, вжав голову в плечи.  
Оборотень вышел из него и перевернул его к себе лицом, уложив на ноющие руки.  
      — Твоя дырка так пульсирует, — прошептал Эннис, — как будто приглашает меня.  
      Из Стайлза вырывались сухие рыдания, глаза, до этого распахнутые в ужасе, сейчас были безразличны. Стилински ждал, когда альфа закончит с ним.  
      Оборотень кончил, сжимая парня в стальных объятиях, и натужно дышал. Альфа вытащил член и с удовольствием осмотрел растянутый покрасневший проход Стилински, из которого вытекала его сперма. Стайлз с трудом соединил колени и улёгся в позу эмбриона на пол.  
      — Рано расслабился, Стайлз, — сказал Эннис, оглаживая голову Стилински и вновь сжимая его волосы в кулаке, — я разве разрешал тебе прятать это, — альфа коснулся отверстия парня, лаская его средним пальцем. Стайлз дёрнулся, оборотень сильнее сжал его волосы в кулаке. — Поработай ещё своим язычком, ты же любишь это делать, — оборотень встал на колени перед лежащим на боку Стилински и, удерживая его голову, просунул ему в рот свой опавший член. — Давай, вычисти его, — Стайлз тяжело поднялся и обхватил ртом головку, лаская её язычком. — Так бы сразу, а то ломался, — ответил довольный Эннис.  
      Глаза Стайлза, мутные и отрешённые до этого, загорелись ярким жёлтым цветом. Он всосал член в себя, пытаясь привести его в состояние возбуждения.  
       — Эй, детка, я ещё один раз не смогу. Побереги горло, — но Стилински не остановился, он вытащил член изо рта и тут же опрокинул Энниса, оседлав его.  
      Стайлз тёрся о его член задницей, выгибаясь, как кошка. Оборотень с удивлением наблюдал за происходящим, позволяя Стайлзу делать то, что он делает. Стилински облизнул губы, стирая языком кровь, перемешанную со спермой. Его лицо постепенно заживало. Стилински ласкал руками, сцепленными сзади, член Энниса; в какой-то момент он разорвал наручники, альфа напрягся, ожидая нападения, но Стайлз не попытался никак навредить ему. Стилински спустился ниже и вновь всосал в себя член, помогая себе при этом руками. Эннис застонал от острого удовольствия, головка была слишком чувствительной после недавнего оргазма.  
      Стайлз ласкал яички, лизал и посасывал их, любовно вылизывал нежную головку. Оборотень, вопреки своим словам, всё-таки возбудился. Его член вновь налился кровью, а сам альфа начал тяжело дышать. Ему ужасно хотелось вновь поставить Стайлза на колени и жёстко оттрахать.  
      — Блять, я выебу тебя снова, прямо сейчас, — Эннис оторвал Стайлза от своего члена, но тот вновь уложил его на пол и сам насадился на его член.  
      Худое тело Стилински выгнулось, а глаза Стайлза загорелись сильнее, радужка приобрела насыщенный чайный цвет. Стилински был словно в трансе, насаживался сам до конца.  
      Когда Эннис попытался перевернуться и подмять его под себя, Стайлз крепко сжал горло альфы и покачал головой. Эннис понял, что что-то не так, когда клыки Стилински удлинились, а лицо приобрело характерные хищные черты. Когда альфа был на грани оргазма, Стайлз резко наклонился и, схватив Энниса за глотку своими клыками, вырвал её. Рот Стилински окрасился чёрной кровью оборотня. Эннис смотрел на своего убийцу широко распахнутыми глазами и видел, как радужка его беты приобретала красный цвет.  
      Потом Стайлз слез с мёртвого Энниса и, встав подле покойника, осмотрел его. На лице Стилински не было ни единой эмоции. Он с той же миной спокойствия взял мёртвого за руку и наступил на локтевой изгиб руки, с силой вырвав конечность. То же он сделал со второй рукой. Ноги оборотня Стайлз сломал в нескольких местах, после чего также вырвал. Последней была голова, её Стайлз оторвал от шейных позвонков скелета и остатков кожной ткани.  
      Выйдя из комнаты, где был заточён неделю, Стайлз пошёл по длинному, узкому, неосвещённому коридору. В нос Стилински ударили тошнотворный запах двух альф и гадкий предателя-беты. Стайлзу захотелось убить их так же, как он сделал это только что с Эннисом. Коридор, по которому шёл новообращённый альфа, упирался в один из цехов заброшенного складского комплекса.  
      Встретили Стайлза двое напряжённых молодых альф-близнецов. Питера видно не было, хотя в воздухе отчётливо чувствовался его запах. Близнецы хмуро и недоверчиво оглядели голого Стайлза с головой Энниса в руке и, не сговариваясь, обратились в одного альфу. Стилински не раздумывая кинул в них головой убитого и оскалился. Огромный альфа, откинутый ударом, зарычал и кинулся на Стайлза. Тот отпрыгнул и бросился альфе за спину, вставая ближе к кирпичной колонне, построенной для устойчивости крыши склада. Как только альфа кинулся на Стилински, Стайлз вновь отскочил, и тот врезался в кирпичною строение, разрушив его своим телом.  
      Пока альфа пытался прийти в себя, Стайлз, оскалив зубы, кинулся к нему и резанул когтями по груди, едва не попав по горлу. Альфа взвыл, черты его исказились от гримасы боли. Стайлз вновь отступил к другому сооружению из кирпича, ожидая нападения. Он чувствовал, что разозлил альфу. Тот кинулся на Стилински, Стайлз хотел, как и в прошлый раз, отскочить, но альфа, наученный горьким опытом, сманеврировал вправо вместе со Стилински. Оборотень схватил Стайлза за шею и поднял над землёй, сжимая его горло и рыча. Новообращённый альфа рычал в ответ, не сдаваясь.  
      Питер, наблюдавший до этого за стычкой из укрытия, кинулся на близнецов сзади и попытался достать до их горла, но тут же был ими откинут. Зато Стилински, освободившись от сдавливающих горло лап, поднялся на колени и, нашарив рукой кусок кирпича, отвалившийся от колонны, которую разбили близнецы, метко бросил альфе прямо в голову.  
      Питер схватил валящегося на пол альфу, собираясь добить его, но Стайлз не позволил ему этого сделать. Он, как настоящий хищник, охраняющий свою территорию, откинул старшего Хейла и зарычал на него. Стилински перерезал глотку альфе сам, и как только он это сделал, близнецы разъединились. Стайлз схватил Итана за голову и выкрутил её вместе с шейными позвонками, а шею Эйдана он переломил как хрустящий тост. Проделав это, Стайлз посмотрел на Питера.  
            — Не слишком умно, Стайлз, терять союзника, — сказал Питер, отступая.  
— Ты не союзник, — хрипло ответил Стилински. Его глаза горели алым пламенем, а сам он был с ног до головы покрыт кровью. — Ты — враг. Ты предал свою стаю. А знаешь, что делают с предателями? — Стайлз в один прыжок оказался подле Питера, схватив его за горло.  
            — Думаешь, я буду биться за чужую стаю? Это глупо.  
      — Ты вообще не бьёшься, ты трусливо бьёшь из-за угла, а потом убегаешь, поджав хвост. Назови мне хоть одну причину, почему я не должен сделать с тобой то же, что и с ними?  
      — Я помог тебе и стае Дерека. Разве неясно? — хрипло ответил Питер, не пытаясь освободиться.  
      — Это ты сделал меня таким, ты уговорил Девкалиона? — спросил Стилински, начиная понимать эти намёки в разговоре Питера, когда тот предлагал Эннису не убивать его, а обратить.  
      — Именно, — ответил Питер, — а теперь подумай, Стайлз, сколько бы было шансов у Дерека и его стаи? Ты же знаешь, что он скорее умрёт, чем сдастся без боя. Но зачем сдаваться, когда можно выиграть? Ты получил силу альфы как подарок, не от Девкалиона, от меня. Это тебе мой комплимент, — глаза альфы погасли, но хватка на шее Питера усилилась.  
      Стайлз сжал губы, его лицо исказилось гримасой отчаяния.  
       — Я не хотел быть оборотнем, — сквозь всхлип ответил Стилински.  
      — Опять ложь, Стайлз. Теперь ты можешь защитить их, всех их. Стая, к которой я принадлежу, стала сильнее, к тому же твоё заточение благотворно повлияло на Дерека, раньше он думал, что ты только развлечение. Зато теперь он готов перегрызть глотку любому за тебя. Разлука с тобой заставила его волка скулить.  
      — Плевал я на Дерека, — ответил Стилински, — и на связь тоже.  
            — Это сейчас, — мягко ответил Питер, ощущая, как хватка на шее ослабевает, — вас всегда будет тянуть друг к другу.  
      — Это не любовь.  
      — Это связь, которая намного крепче любви, долговечнее её. При всей твоей внешней безобидности, Стайлз, ты самый практичный и циничный член стаи.  
      — Серьёзно? Это говоришь мне ты? Не ты ли подложил меня под альфу?! Не ты ли продал меня?! — глаза Стилински вновь зажглись алым пламенем.  
      — Мы, кажется, выяснили, для чего я сделал это. Разве нет?  
      — Откуда ты знал, что я убью его? — жёстко спросил Стилински.  
      — Вообще-то я не был уверен, я поставил на твой успех процентов тридцать, не больше. Извини, Стайлз, по части сражений ты не слишком хорош.  
      — Ничего, что мне не приходилось никогда драться? — Питер ухмыльнулся, Стилински наморщился и отпустил его, как будто побрезговал тем, что вообще коснулся старшего Хейла. — Почему он согласился? Девкалион, я имею в виду.  
      — Обновление кадров, как сейчас принято говорить. Ты знаешь, Стайлз, что до определённого времени люди занимались экстенсивным путём развития?  
            — В курсе, — кивнул Стилински.  
— Смысл экстенсивного пути заключается в овладении большим количеством чего-то. Это неплохая стратегия, но биология, заложенная в нас, подсказывает, что взять многочисленностью можно не всегда. Сколько потребуется полководцу хороших солдат, чтобы захватить деревушку? — Питер внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза.  
      — Смотря какие размеры деревушки, — фыркнул Стилински, ощущая себя до ужаса глупо.  
      Он стоял голым, весь в крови, и слушал уроки истории дядюшки Питера.  
      — Нет, Стайлз, её размеры не важны, важно то, кто там живёт. Если это деревня викингов, то лучше бы туда и вовсе не соваться. Ну, а если это христиане на раннем этапе своего становления, то нет более лёгкой добычи, чем они. Ведь между викингами и христианами существует качественное отличие. И оно заключается не только в силе викингов.  
      — Ну, да, ещё и в том, что викингам убить — раз плюнуть.  
      <— Примитивно, но верно. Вообще-то оно заключается в том, как относятся к смерти эти две различные культуры. Для викинга умереть в бою — огромная честь, ведь его ждёт Вальхалла, а что ждёт христианина? Его ждёт суд. Даже если христианин не нарушал заповедей, соблюдал посты, молился, причащался, в общем, делал всё, что от него требовала библия и технически был безгрешен, в его душе всегда найдётся место для вины, которая никогда не даст ему уйти в лучшее место, она всегда будет тянуть его вниз. К тому же если викинги знают, что бьются за себя и свою семью, то христиане не знают, за что они бьются, ведь по их канонам нужно подставить вторую щёку. Они и понятия не имеют, что обладать правом на защиту — это нормальная социальная реальность. Ради чего им сражаться, Стайлз? То же и с тобой. Для Девкалиона выгодно иметь умного члена стаи, мышц у него в стае и так хватает, — Питер оглянулся на тела близнецов. — Хватало, — поправился он.  
      — Но умный альфа никогда бы не примкнул к Девкалиону.  
      — Вот поэтому тебя решено было сломать.  
      — Это всё равно не помогло.  
      — Это помогло, — возразил Питер, — просто Девкалион не знал то, что знаю я. Ты бы никогда не отказался от Скотта и Дерека. В данном случае это тоже не слишком умно, потому что я бы на твоём месте не выбрал ни Девкалиона, ни Дерека, но мне твоя «глупость» на руку, а Девкалиону проигрыш.  
      — Ты всё ещё чокнутый, — тяжело вздохнул Стайлз.  
      — Нам крупно повезло, — ответил Питер, — стая альф уже сама по себе уникальна, неважно, что создана она на крови. Но то, что теперь в стае Дерека есть альфа, который предан ему без неэстетичного шлейфа трупов, это почти чудо.  
      — Да ты поэт, — язвительно сказал Стилински, тяжело опускаясь рядом с Питером. Глаза Стайлза горели красным цветом, хотя агрессии больше от него не исходило, — но технически шлейф всё-таки есть, — ответил Стайлз.  
      — Тебе идёт этот цвет глаз, — ответил Питер. — Надеюсь, он будет твоим очень долго.  
      Хейл встал и подал руку Стайлзу, тот с подозрением посмотрел на тонкую кисть, но всё-таки принял её. Питер поднял Стилински на ноги.  
      — Идём, отвезу тебя домой, — Стайлз с сомнением осмотрел себя.  
      — К отцу в таком виде нельзя.  
      — К Дереку?  
      — Нет, — тут же ответил Стайлз, — вот к кому я точно не хочу, так это к Дереку.  
      — Стайлз, твоя манера напрашиваться в гости далека от совершенства.  
      — Ну так и ты не подарок.

      Стайлз помыл в раковине лицо и руки, надел свою одежду, больше похожую на лохмотья. Питер всё это время стоял в проёме и наблюдал за ним. Когда Стайлз закончил, старший Хейл накинул на его плечи свою куртку. На немой вопрос Стайлза он ответил:  
— Так ты не будешь привлекать внимание, — Стилински кивнул.  
— Трупы, — сказал Стайлз, когда они выходили со склада.  
— Девкалион сам позаботится, они часть его стаи, — ответил Питер, открывая дверь водительского сидения.  
— Шевроле Дерека?  
— Тебя что-то смущает?  
— Он меня за пятна крови убьёт, — хмуро ответил Стайлз, садясь на соседнее с водительским кресло. Питер хмыкнул, но ничего не ответил. Ехали молча. Стилински смотрел в окно, подмечая, что за неделю ничего не изменилось. Бейкон Хиллс был таким же, каким Стайлз его помнил. Только вот сам Стилински был уже другим. От осознания этого, внутри сделалось горько и тоскливо. Стайлз почувствовал на щеках запоздавшие слёзы. Питер тактично молчал, не комментируя, хотя запах слёз и горечи был слишком ощутим и постоянно отвлекал от дороги. Вопреки всеобщему мнению, старший Хейл не был чёрствым человеком. Нет, он способен был на сопереживание, особенно если субъект ему был приятен. Стайлз Питеру был очень приятен. С первой встречи, старший Хейл почувствовал к нему симпатию. И теперь, поступив с ним в своей излюбленной манере жестокого гроссмейстера, Питер, как ни странно, испытывал нечто сродни вины.

      Рамон, увидев, что старший Хейл привёл в свою квартиру очередного парня, дежурно улыбнулся и собрался было вежливо поинтересоваться: не племянник ли это Питера, но заметив общий вид Стайлза и пятна крови на его теле, решил смолчать и просто отдать ключи. Впрочем, Питеру было всё равно, он мог выкрутиться из любой ситуации, а Стилински в данный момент было плевать на всё. Его внимание сейчас было сосредоточено внутри себя и направлено на психологическое самоуничтожение.  
— Ванна по коридору направо, полотенце там чистое. С одеждой хуже, но я посмотрю что-нибудь, — Стайлз заторможено кивнул и направился в ванну, где закрылся на защёлку. Вода, к сожалению, смывала только кровь и грязь, но промыть душу она не могла. Стайлз с остервенением тёр свою кожу, пытаясь смыть невидимые пальцы Энниса. Единственное место, где касаться себя не хотелось — анус, потому что было противно. Направив струю воды между ягодиц, Стайлз кое-как, не трогая себя там, смыл следы спермы и крови. Когда Стилински вылез из ванны, то обнаружил, что закрыл дверь, лишив Питера возможности принести ему одежду. Стайлз закутался в полотенце и приоткрыл ванну, на пороге лежали сложенные: серая футболка и длинные тёмные штаны. Стилински пришлось подвернуть их два раза, чтобы они не волочились по полу.  
      Питер ждал его на кухне со свежесваренным кофе, тостами и яичницей.  
— Ты голоден? — спросил Питер, как ни в чём не бывало. Стайлз потерянно посмотрел на вкусно пахнущую еду и почувствовал одновременно тошноту и сильный голод. Стилински закрыл рот рукой и направился обратно в ванну, где склонился над унитазом и выблевал утреннюю склизкую кашу, принесённую Эннисом. Эннисом, который его изнасиловал, Эннисом, которого он — Стайлз убил, Эннисом, чью оторванную голову он как животное понёс с собой, а потом кинул в близнецов, чтобы напугать и заодно сбить с ног. Стайлз опустился на пол, смыв бочок унитаза нажатием кнопки.  
— Так и будешь здесь сидеть? — спросил Питер.  
— Меня тошнит от еды, — ответил Стайлз, старший Хейл кивнул.  
— Идём, — сказал он, — всё равно поешь что-то, хотя бы сок выпей, — Стилински поднял больные глаза на Питера и зло посмотрел на него.  
— А ты так спокойно ешь после всего этого?  
— Можем поесть неспокойно.  
— Ты понял о чём я, — Питер вздохнул и потёр шею.  
— Я не умею утешать, — признался он, — когда Дерек потерял Пейдж, я ничего не смог сказать ему, стоял как истукан, смотря как он ревёт.  
— Дело не в насилии, — тихо ответил Стилински, — а в том, что я сделал потом.  
— Ты отомстил, — жёстко ответил Питер.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Стайлз, — я не просто отомстил, я разорвал его на куски и знаешь, что самое страшное? Я не доволен. Я хочу вернуться туда и сломать каждую косточку в его теле, разорвать каждое блядское сухожилие этого уёбка. Я хочу вырвать его сраный член и засунуть ему в глотку, — зло ответил Стилински, — это ты сделал. Только ты. И никакими разговорами здесь не поможешь. Ты изуродовал меня. И я тебе никогда этого не прощу.  
— Не прощай, — ответил Питер, — не будь таким, как Дерек. Он слишком мягкотел для альфы.  
— Ты не слышишь меня! Почему всё, что тебя волнует — это статус?! — закричал Стайлз, — почему ты так зациклен на этом? А как же то, что я не хочу быть оборотнем? Не хочу!  
— Ты рождён для этой силы, неужели ты не понимаешь этого?  
— Я рождён человеком, а не оборотнем. Мне не ясна эта муть с дарами и с прочей хренью. Меня не волнуют иерархии и все эти ваши примочки. Всё, что я когда-либо хотел это, чтобы Скотт был моим другом на всю жизнь и чтобы Лидия Мартин пошла со мной на выпускной бал! А что в результате? — Стайлз кивнул в сторону Питера, — ты, ты и твоя чёртова неуёмная любовь кусать всех, кто встретится. Лучше бы ты Уитмора укусил, тогда бы это Дэнни сейчас сидел с разорванной задницей у тебя в туалете и истерил! Когда же ты сдохнешь, Питер? — на лице Стилински была гримаса отвращения. Питер ничего не ответил, молча вышел из ванны, оставляя Стайлза одного.

* * *

— Отвези меня к отцу, — потребовал Стайлз у Питера. Тот нахмурился, окидывая взглядом худую фигуру Стилински.  
— Чтобы меня забрали за похищение?  
— А ты разве не делал этого? Ах да, ты же всего лишь соучастник, ну ничего, Питер, соучастники получают менее суровые приговоры. Пару лет выгадаешь.  
— Стайлз.  
— Что?  
— Я не Дерек, — ответил старший Хейл, — трахать тебя за грубость не буду, поэтому не выводи меня из себя.  
— Слава богу, хоть в чём-то мы сошлись, — язвительно ответил Стилински, — а теперь поднимай свою мохнатую задницу, бери ключи и вези меня домой, иначе я позвоню из твоего дома отцу в участок, назову твой адрес и скажу, что меня удерживают насильно.  
— Думаешь, я дам тебе это сделать?  
— Думаешь, я спрашивать буду? Питер, какого хрена, а? Ты сам хотел отвезти меня. Почему сейчас ломаешься?  
— Решил передать тебя в руки Дереку, пусть он разбирается с твоим отцом.  
— А меня спросить забыл?  
— Тебя в расчёт я не беру, у тебя травма.  
— Нет у меня никакой травмы, — фыркнул Стилински, — и даже если есть, это не твоё дело и уж точно не Дерека.  
— Садись и ешь, — твёрдо сказал Питер, кивая на стол. Стайлз обречённо опустился на стул. Хмуро наблюдая, как старший Хейл наливает ему кофе, Стилински взял тост и намазал его абрикосовым джемом.  
— А где Айзек, кстати? Или он уже съехал?  
— В школе, — ответил Питер, — ещё только полдень.  
      Дальше ели молча. Стайлз кидал на Питера недоверчивые взгляды, старший Хейл следил за ними, внешне никак не проявляя своей заинтересованности. Правда к концу трапезы глаза Стайлза были на мокром месте, он хлюпал носом и тёр глаза до покраснения. Питер понял, что это последняя стадия истерики и с облегчением выдохнул.  
— Отвези меня, пожалуйста, я не хочу его видеть, — попросил Стайлз.  
— Зачем? — спросил равнодушно Питер, провоцируя Стилински на обиду.  
— Даже ты не можешь быть такой сволочью. Я хочу домой, к отцу, а не смотреть на хмурую рожу твоего племянника!  
— А как я не хочу на его рожу смотреть, — вздохнул Питер, — но увы, иногда мы бессильны что-либо предпринять.  
— Отвези, — надтреснутым голосом потребовал Стилински.  
— Или что? Ах да. Ты обещал натравить на меня полицию. Вот интересно будет, когда я предъявлю им твою одежду с пятнами крови трёх умерших людей. Сын шерифа — кровожадный убийца. Такого заголовка Бейкон Хиллс ещё долго не забудет, — губы Стайлза задрожали, он ощутил бессилие. Истерика, назревавшая час, готова была выплеснуться, но он сдерживался. Как ни странно злости, которая его душила до этого больше не было. И смерти Питера больше не хотелось, хотелось просто не видеть его больше никогда. А ещё хотелось, чтобы его обняли и пожалели. Желательно отец конечно, но как отцу расскажешь о том, что с ним произошло? У Джона Стилински слабое сердце и ему — Стайлзу нужно беречь его.  
— Давай, — ответил Стайлз, — сделай это. Заодно посмотрим, кого отец прикроет: меня или тебя.  
— Стайлз.  
— Ты ведь только так и умеешь: через угрозу и шантаж, — Питер молча подошёл к Стайлз и отвесил ему пощёчину. Тот отшатнулся от оборотня, схватившись за пострадавшую щёку.  
— Успокойся, — ответил старший Хейл, — никто не собирается тебя шантажировать.  
— Тогда какого чёрта? — спросил Стилински, подавив всхлип и вытерев набежавшие слёзы на глаза рукавом. Питер осторожно обнял его. Не встретив никакого сопротивления, старший Хейл прижал к себе Стайлза сильнее.  
— Я отвезу тебя, как только ты успокоишься. По-настоящему успокоишься.

      Питер отвёз Стайлза прямо в участок. На ходу они сочинили историю о похищении, особые приметы похитителя и его банды были списаны с Девкаллиона и его стаи. Хотя приметы убитых Стайлзом, Питер посоветовал не упоминать. Стилински чувствовал себя виноватым перед отцом, не только за то, что не мог сказать правду, но и за то, что откровенно врал, когда давал показания, лишая возможности шерифа, раскрыть дело о похищении собственного сына. Джон Стилински бледный, похудевший, выглядевший хуже Стайлза, был безмерно счастлив узнать, что сын жив, он кажется и не слушал его показания, только смотрел на него, пытаясь не плакать.

* * *

— Ты знал, что он жив! — орал Дерек, тряся Питера. Тот морщился, но отбиться не пытался, молча пережидая гнев племянника.  
— Прекрати плевать на меня, — ответил дядя и демонстративно вытер ладонью лицо. Дерек оттолкнул от себя Питера, — ты сам виноват, не стоило тебе так безынициативно искать Стайлза. Глядишь, был бы в курсе происходящего. И кстати, я всё ещё жду благодарность за спасение стаи.  
— Ты чёртов предатель, Питер! Скажи спасибо, что я не изгоню тебя.  
— Спасибо, Дерек, а ты накануне подумай, что бы осталось от твоей стаи, если бы не я, — младший Хейл подошёл к Питеру и зло посмотрел ему в лицо.  
— Думаешь, я поверю, что ты сделал это на благо стаи? Я тебя знаю. Ты всегда делал только то, что было выгодно тебе лично.  
— С каких это пор ты стал так недоверчив, Дерек? Если я пару раз оступился, это ещё не повод ставить на мне крест.  
— Пару раз? — засмеялся Дерек, — Пару раз? — Питер кивнул, сделав при этом лицо примерного мальчика, — у меня не хватит пальцев на руке, чтобы перечислить все твои заслуги. И кстати, я ещё не забыл, кто мне посоветовал сделать Пейдж оборотнем, — младший Хейл отвернулся от Питера, пытаясь подавить в себе злые непонятные слёзы.  
— Как это похоже на тебя, Дерек — обвинить во всём меня. Знаешь, этот мир по большей части населяют идиоты. И не обольщайся, Дерек, будто не относишься к ним. Для меня нет никакой разницы между тобой и Девкалионом, кроме одного — мне удобнее иметь дело с тобой, чем с ним, отчасти из-за родства, отчасти из-за того каким иногда чувствительным ты бываешь. Поэтому, советую тебе, выбросить свои обиды. Они меня никак не заденут. Если тебя обижает, что я пользуюсь тобой, что ж, ты волен в ответ делать то же самое. В конце концов, как бы я не поступил со Стайлзом, я сделал лучше для тебя и твоей стаи. И он, в отличие от тебя, это понимает.  
— Когда-нибудь я убью тебя своими собственными руками, — ровно ответил Дерек и посмотрел на Питера.  
— Когда-нибудь, — эхом подтвердил старший Хейл, — а пока заслужи прощение подростка, который обижен на тебя едва ли меньше, чем ты на меня.  
— Он поэтому не приходит?  
— Нет, потому что боится испугать своими новоприобретенными красными фонариками. Не будь, идиотом, Дерек, конечно он обижен.

* * *

— Стайлз, — Стилински повернулся на кресле к Дереку, на его лице была язвительная улыбка.  
— А вот и он, альфа собственной персоной, — Стайлз демонстративно посмотрел на часы, — два дня, четыре часа, двадцать две минуты и сорок три секунды. Это столько альфе нужно времени, чтобы сообразить, что происходит? Если да, то я отказываюсь, не хочу быть тугодумом вроде тебя.  
— Почему ты не приходишь больше?  
— Дай-ка подумать, — Стайлз картинно потёр пальцами голову, как-будто пытаясь что-то вспомнить, — а, точно! Ты же запретил мне приближаться к тебе и твоей стаей. Помнишь? Перед тем как меня взяли в заложники. — Дерек вздохнул, он и не думал, что будет просто.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Хейл, присаживаясь на подоконник.  
— О так ты за этим пришёл. Ну что ж, я в порядке, регенерация альф поразительна, ни одного следа, смотри, — Стилински задрал майку и показал чистый живот в россыпи родинок, — а руки, смотри какие руки, Дерек, — Стайлз задрал рукава футболки и оголил две худые бледные руки, — могу и ниже показать, чтобы ты удостоверился, что там тоже всё в порядке, теперь. Он ведь не только меня избил, Дерек, — Стилински серьёзно посмотрел на Хейла, ожидая его реакции. Дерек сглотнул, растерянно осматривая похудевшего Стайлза.  
— Мне жаль, — сказал Хейл.  
— Это всё? — растерянно спросил Стилински, — только жаль?  
— Да, если ты думаешь, что я чувствую себя виноватым…  
— Ну что ты, и в мыслях не было.  
— То я чувствую, — возразил Хейл.  
— Что?  
— Я бросил тебя, да, я искал, но недостаточно.  
— Недостаточно, — горько ответил Стайлз, — знаешь, это забавно, что всех нас спас Питер. И я благодарен ему, что он сделал это. Теперь-то я знаю, что из себя представляет наша связь. Это ничто, пустота. Яма для отходов, в которую мы изредка сливали грязь.  
— Всё не так.  
— Нет, это так, Дерек. С самого начала это было что-то ненормальное и болезненное для нас обоих. Я обманывал себя, когда думал, что ты увидишь во мне нечто большее, чем просто Стайлза. В конце концов трахал же ты меня. Другие даже этого не делали.  
— Это всё что ты увидел? — потрясённо спросил Дерек.  
— А ты увидел больше? Я знаю за что тебе врезал Скотт. Мне Эрика рассказала. Он конечно не имел права вмешиваться, но он мой друг так что… Я бы также поступил на его месте, — глаза Стайлза приобрели красный оттенок, — если бы кто-то посмел воспользоваться им, я бы избил ублюдка до полусмерти, — Хейл молча слушал. Слова Стайлза были для него как зубная боль. Хотелось отряхнуться от них и забыть обо всём.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что связь никуда не денется? — спросил Дерек.  
— Да, она всегда будет тащить моего волка к тебе. Я знаю.  
— И моего тоже, связь двусторонняя.  
— Я должен пожалеть тебя? — поинтересовался Стилински и зло посмотрел на Хейла.  
— Нет, я хочу сказать, что мы будем вместе, что бы ты не сказал мне сейчас.  
— Дерек, — как на умалишённого посмотрел Стайлз, — ты с луны свалился? Для меня это никогда не было проблемой, в отличие от тебя. Это ты меня бросил. Ты не хотел признавать отношения. И это ты не хотел связывать себя «обременительными отношениями с подростком». Самое смешное, ты даже не понимаешь этого. Думаешь, я тебя прощу, мы с тобой вновь начнём трахаться и всё само собой наладится? Допустим, я наплюю в очередной раз на себя и позволю тебе вновь себя трахать, а что ты? В этот раз не последует душещипательных бесед на тему: «я ни с кем не сплю в одной постели», «мы не встречаемся», «не рассказывай Скотту, это не его дело», «то, что я тебя трахаю не даёт тебе право командовать в моей стае»? Ты не признаёшь отношений, не связываешь себя ими. Ты — одиночка. Я понимаю почему, — смягчился Стайлз, — но для того, чтобы ты начал доверять, ты, по крайней мере, должен уважать партнёра. Я же для тебя не более чем назойливая муха, от которой ты отмахиваешься раз за разом. Ты никогда не принимаешь моё мнение в расчёт, никогда меня не слушаешь.  
— Хорошо, — вздохнул Дерек и встал с подоконника, собираясь уйти, — я всё понял. Если захочешь вернуться к делам стаи, то запрет снят.  
— Как мило, — ядовито улыбнулся Стайлз, — а тебе нечего сказать?  
— Нет, — коротко ответил Дерек, — ты волен поступать так, как хочешь, — Хейл вышел обратно через окно. Стайлз чувствовал себя отвратительно. Он не ждал, что Дерек станет оправдываться или признаваться в любви, это было глупо, да и не в стиле Дерека. Но Стилински надеялся, что Хейл воспользуется своей хамской манерой — брать, не спрашивая. Он уже поступал так, что ему сейчас мешало сделать это? Если только не собственное равнодушие к Стайлзу. Ведь так уже было. Дерек молча выслушал претензии Стилински, а потом спокойно сказал, что устал от него. Стайлз поклялся тогда себе, что больше не даст никому так поступить с собой. И вот сейчас, случилось это снова. Стайлз почему-то оправдывался, хотя это альфа должен бы просить прощения. А что делал Хейл? Как всегда многозначительно молчал и слушал.

* * *

— Как успехи на любовном поприще? — ехидно поинтересовался Питер у хмурого Дерека.  
— Отвали, — почти беззлобно ответил младший Хейл.  
— Не сложилось, — ответил Питер, не отрывая глаз от телефона, — неужели Стайлз не простил тебя?  
— Это не твоё дело! — старший Хейл наконец посмотрел на Дерека.  
— О, я знаю, ты и прощения-то не попросил, верно? Впрочем, ничего удивительного. Ты никогда не умел этого делать. Любимчики матери всегда так эгоистичны, им всё прощается.  
— Питер, какого чёрта ты вообще здесь делаешь? Насколько я осведомлён, у тебя есть шикарная квартира, — ответил Дерек.  
— Мой мальчик хвастался? — с удовольствием спросил Питер.  
— Твой мальчик краснел и заикался, когда отчитывался мне, где он был в четверг вместо тренировки. Должен ли я говорить, что если ты его попытаешься использовать, я тебе глотку вырву?  
— Кто бы говорил, — ехидно ответил старший Хейл, прозорливо уставившись на Дерека.  
— На что ты намекаешь?  
— Ну не знаю, это ведь не со мной Стайлз не разговаривает. Согласись, это забавно звучит.  
— Ты говорил с ним?  
— О тебе?  
— Вообще.  
— И не раз, — старший Хейл поднялся с дивана и по хозяйски прошёл в кухню, где поставил чайник, — а если тебя интересует, говорили ли мы о тебе…  
— Не интересует, — поспешно ответил Дерек.  
— То мы говорили, — продолжил Питер, — у тебя есть чай?  
— В правом верхнем, — отозвался Дерек, ожидая продолжения. Старший Хейл усмехнулся и, достав упаковку с заварочным чаем, засыпал его в небольшой чайничек.  
— Стайлз разумный молодой человек. Он понимает, что связь вас так или иначе сведёт.  
— Только мне он другое сказал.  
— Конечно другое, — согласился Питер, — а ты думал, он к тебе на шею бросится после всего? — спросил старший Хейл и выглянул из кухни. Он окинул взглядом фигуру Дерека и продолжил: — судя по всему, ты так и думал, племянник, я прав?  
— С ним никогда не было проблем.  
— Безотказность, — кивнул Питер, — меня она тоже привлекает.  
— Избавь меня, пожалуйста, от своих грязных сексуальных фантазий, — поморщился Дерек.  
— Спешу огорчить тебя, дорогой племянник, но они у нас, скорее всего, одинаковы, — Питер залил чайник кипятком и взял две кружки из шкафчика, где лежал чай. Составив чайник и две чашки на поднос, старший Хейл отнёс их на журнальный столик.  
— Даже не мечтай.  
— Родственные связи помимо генов, закрепляют за индивидуум определённую модель поведения, обычно это достигается сожительством членов семьи вместе. Поэтому увы, Дерек, у нас больше общего в отношении сексуальных предпочтений, нежели тебе хотелось. — старший Хейл разлил чай и подвинул одну чашку по направлению к Дереку. Тот покорно взял чашку в руки.  
— Сеанс психотерапии, дорогой дядя? Я слышал где-то, что психопаты склонны проявлять невиданный интерес к лечению чужих умов.  
— Ты слышал от Стайлза, — ответил Питер, — и не умов, Дерек, а душ.  
— Хорошо, — сдался младший Хейл, — и что же вы мне посоветуете, доктор Хейл?  
— Надо будет поиграть с Айзеком в доктора, — как бы между прочим сказал Питер, с удовольствием наблюдая, как Дерек поперхнулся, — на самом деле, помириться со Стайлзом намного проще, чем ты думаешь, — продолжил старший Хейл, — нужно лишь показать ему, что он тебе нужен. И не в качестве грелки в постели.  
— И что это должно означать? Водить его на свидания? Встретиться с его отцом и сказать, что у нас всё серьёзно? Представить всей стае в качестве… — с каждым словом Дерек мрачнел всё больше и больше.  
— Ты мыслишь стереотипами, — возразил Питер, — вы пропустили эту часть отношений, а возвращаться к ней бессмысленно. Твоя стая в курсе, шериф тоже. Да и вряд ли Стайлз оценит тебя на пороге с цветами в зубах.  
— И что мне тогда делать? — спросил Дерек, пряча лицо в ладонях и растирая его.  
— Просто будь рядом в нужное для него время. Это честно и не требует от него ничего в ответ.  
— Вот что удивительно, при всей твоей двуличности, — сказал Дерек, посмотрев на дядю, — ты даёшь мне такие простые человечные советы. Интересно, Айзека ты тоже завоевал своим красноречием?  
— Айзека я, как и ты Стайлза, завоевал другим, дорогой племянник. В постели всегда нужно быть особенно красноречивым.

* * *

— На сегодняшний день, опасность со стороны стаи альф миновала, — Дерек бросил короткий взгляд на Стайлза, но тот никак не отреагировал на слова Хейла, демонстративно копаясь в телефоне. Остальная часть стаи: Эрика, Бойд, Айзек, Питер и недавно присоединившийся Скотт делали вид, что очень внимательно слушают. На самом же деле Питер тихо переговаривался с Айзеком, Скотт то и дело проверял смартфон на наличие смс от Эллисон с которой он поссорился, Эрика пилила ногти и подчёркнуто не замечала недовольного взгляда Дерека по этому поводу, один лишь Бойд смотрел прямо на альфу. Правда Вернон всегда имел сосредоточенный вид, поэтому нельзя было доподлинно сказать, о чём он на самом деле думает, — но в городе появился тот, кто убивает подростков специфическим образом.  
— Это просто убийства, — фыркнула Рейес, — разве мы занимаемся делами полиции?  
— Нет, — согласился Дерек, — но… —Хейл неуверенно посмотрел на склонённую голову Стилински.  
— Это жертвоприношения, — ответил Стайлз, Скотт тяжело вздохнул и умоляюще посмотрел на друга.  
— Жертвоприношения, серьёзно? — на лице Айзека было столько иронии, что Стилински захотелось ему врезать. Лейхи хотел было сказать что-то ещё, но был остановлен рукой Питера, который сжал кисть Айзека в своей.  
— Айзек, — на лице Стайлза было столько яда, что даже если Лейхи и собрался что-то сказать, то тут же передумал.  
— Я всё-таки думаю, это просто психопат какой-то, — мягко попытался Скотт, Стайлз кивнул.  
— Одно другое не исключает, безусловно, сделавший это, отличается стальными нервами, а точнее попросту не обладает состраданием, — Стайлз невольно взглянул на Дерека и снова уткнулся в телефон, — что всегда указывает на психопатию. Но все жертвы помимо того, что они были тинейджерами, были девственниками. А это уже куда серьёзнее. Если бы мы имели дело с классическим маньяком, то выбор жертвы с такой спецификой имел, скорее всего, сексуальный характер. Но ни одна жертва не подвергалась ни насилию, ни вообще каким-либо действиям, кроме тех, что принесли смерть. Поэтому как бы вы все не хотели сбагрить это дело на полицию, увы не получится. Это кто-то из вашего мистического мира, — вся стая смотрела на Стилински, но он будто не замечал никого, а говорил всё это себе и телефону.  
— Теперь и из твоего тоже, — ответила Эрика и улыбнулась. Стайлз невольно вздрогнул и снова оторвал взгляд от телефона.  
— Да, и из моего, — тихо ответил Стилински, у него дрожали руки и кружилась голова. Стайлз неловко поднялся с дивана, — извините, мне нужно… здесь мало воздуха, — Стилински направился к выходу лофта. Дерек провожал его затравленным взглядом.  
— Скотт, сходи с ним, — сказал Хейл, видя как МакКолл ёрзает на диване, порываясь пойти за другом. Скотт тут же встал со своего места и пошёл за Стайлзом.  
— Стайлз предлагает искать ритуал, который возможно объяснил бы эти смерти, — продолжил Дерек, как только дверь за Скоттом закрылась, — если мы найдём для чего это делается, найдём и того, кто убивает.  
— И где искать? — спросил Бойд.  
— В книгах, — ответил Питер, — большего мы сделать пока не можем, — младший Хейл кивнул.  
— Библиотека Хейлов весьма разнообразна, там вполне можно найти что-то подобное.  
— Ненавижу читать, — сказал Эрика, приуныв.  
— Увы, на данном этапе только это. Коробки с книгами мы с Питером привезли. Разделите их между собой, нам нужно найти информацию в ближайшее время, — альфа кивнул в угол лофта, где стояло шесть гофрокоробов с книгами. Эрика, Бойд и Айзек тут же встали и направились к ним, — и не думайте будто это освободит вас от тренировки, — ехидно заметил Дерек, услышав в ответ райский для его ушей стон.

* * *

— Признайся, Стайлз, ты был неправ и мы впустую потратили два выходных на то, чтобы найти то, чего в принципе нет. Чёрт да я столько за всю жизнь не прочитала! — сказала Эрика.  
— Плохо искали, — ответил Стилински, не отрываясь от своего ноутбука.  
— Да ты издеваешься? — серьёзно спросил Айзек, — твоя теория провалилась. Новые жертвы явно не тянут на девственников, — Лейхи усмехнулся и отпил из картонной коробки сок. Стилински презрительно сжал губы и посмотрел на Айзека.  
— О, а ты должно быть думаешь, что это маньяк, да?  
— Вообще-то все так думают, кроме тебя.  
— Знаешь, Айзек, по статистике, жертвы домашнего насилия где-то в сорока процентах сами становятся деспотами, ещё в пятидесяти подвергаются насилию вновь, и лишь процентов десять вылечивается, — ответил Стайлз, на его лице не дрогнул ни единый мускул, — так считают все.  
— Очень интересная информация, Стайлз, — не растерялся Лейхи, — а что насчёт жертв сексуального насилия, в твоей статистике сказано, какой процент из них превращается в насильников, а какой в подстилок? — глаза Стилински загорелись алым.  
— Стайлз, не здесь, — сказал Скотт и тронул друга за плечо. Айзек хотел было сказать что-то ещё, но Эрика сжала руку Лейхи.  
— Я бы на твоём месте, заткнулась, Айзек. Он завалил трёх альф в первый же день обращения, — Лейхи оттолкнул Эрику и встал изо стола.  
— Иди к чёрту, Рейес. И ты тоже, Стилински!  
— Я всё-таки перегрызу глотку этому предателю, — сказал Стайлз.  
— То, что он спит с Питером, не делает его предателем, — ответила Эрика, — лишь мальчиком, который не разборчив в связях.  
— Айзек не настолько туп, чтобы не понимать с кем он связался.  
— Всё-таки Питер спас нас всех.  
— Я спас нас всех, а Питер лишь делал то, что ему было выгодно. При первой же возможности он продаст стаю с потрохами.  
— Тебе можно не волноваться по этому поводу, — ответила Рейес, улыбаясь.  
— Почему?  
— Ты ведь так и не вошёл в стаю. Ты не был оборотнем, а теперь ты — альфа. При желании можешь сколотить свою стаю.  
— К чёрту, — ответил Стилински, — потом проблем не оберёшься.  
— Как у тебя с Дереком? — спросил Скотт, ковыряя вилкой в картошке фри.  
— Никак, у нас военный нейтралитет, — Эрика поперхнулась и рассмеялась.  
— Что? — спросил Стайлз.  
— Дерек назвал это точно также.  
— Ничего удивительного, связь сделает нас похожими друг на друга до неузнаваемости, — фыркнул Стайлз, перелистывая уже двухсотую страницу в гугле на запрос об обрядах.  
— Ты так говоришь, как-будто это плохо, — сказал МакКолл, — найти свою пару — это круто.  
— Когда твоя пара — самый настоящий мудак, поверь мне, Скотт, это не круто!  
— Дерек — не мудак, — сказал Рейес, — просто он вряд ли умеет строить нормальные отношения.  
— После Кейт, — на лице Скотта было скептическое выражение, — навряд ли хоть кто-то смог бы. — Стайлз подозрительно посмотрел на МакКолла и Рейес.  
— Вы что это делаете? Пытаетесь мне продать Дерека Хейла по выгодной цене?  
— Чувак, тебе даже платить не придётся, — усмехнулся Скотт, поднимая руки.  
— Да, — согласилась Эрика, — целый альфа совершенно бесплатно! И тебе хорошо и нам спокойно.  
— А, ну всё ясно, — ответил Стайлз, — Дерек всё-таки способен чувствовать вину, но не способен признать её, а потому звереет и гоняет своих бет до седьмого пота на тренировках.  
— Не только на тренировках, он вообще стал злющий! И всё время говорит гадости.  
— Знаете что, как тут верно заметил Айзек, я — жертва насилия, так что отвалите от меня со своим Дереком и разбирайтесь сами. А мне дайте побыть наедине с моими стадиями: отрицания, злости и депрессии, быть может, я даже смогу дойти до принятия происходящего. И заодно найду того, кого вы так упорно не хотите замечать, сваливая убийства на ни в чём неповинного маньяка, — Скотт посмотрел в спину уходящему Стайлзу и с неудовольствием заметил:  
— Определённо мы не самые лучшие менеджеры в истории. — Эрика покачала головой.  
— Попробуем ещё раз на стадии принятия? — спросила она.  
— Обязательно.

* * *

— Ты видишь это?! — бушевал Стайлз, указывая пальцем на мисс Блейк и Дерека, стоящих на школьной парковке и мило беседующих о предстоящей встрече в выходные.  
— Я тебе сочувствую, — Скотт похлопал Стилински по плечу.  
— Сочувствуешь? О чём ты?  
— Ну ты был с ним вместе и теперь, — попытался мягко объяснить МакКолл.  
— Да нет же! — отмахнулся Стилински, — по фигу мне куда Дерек свой член суёт. Я говорю тебе о том, что он в очередной раз с психопаткой связался, — Хейл оторвал свой взгляд от Дженнифер и зорко посмотрел на Стайлза и Скотта.  
— Он всё слышал, — сказал МакКолл.  
— Плевать мне на это. Нам нужно собрать доказательства.  
— Что? Стайлз, ты же несерьёзно? — с надеждой спросил Скотт, пытаясь найти глазами Эллисон, выходящую из школы.  
— Нет несерьёзно, Скотт, что ты, я просто так. Очнись, — Стайлз хлопнул Скотта по спине и тот аж пошатнулся, — люди гибнут.  
— Во-первых прекрати так делать, — недовольно сказал Скотт, — ты теперь оборотень и не рассчитываешь силу, а мой волк может решить, что ты нападаешь. А во-вторых твои подозрения не оправданы.  
— О, не оправданы? Да? Интересно послушать. — Стайлз скрестил руки и внимательно посмотрел на друга, — ну давай, скажи мне.  
— Ты просто ревнуешь, вот и подозреваешь мисс Блейк чёрт знает в чём.  
— Ну конечно, а она должно быть: очаровательная учительница, преподающая классическую литературу, вся такая идеальная хранительница традиционных ценностей, утончённая и изысканная. Знаешь, Скотт, я просто удивляюсь, как ты с твоей наивностью дожил до своих лет. Хотя нет, не отвечай, благодаря мне. А по поводу идеальной Дженнифер для Дерека, я тебе скажу, идеальных не существует. А если ты видишь кого-то идеального — это повод задуматься о его невменяемости, — Стайлз сел в джип и, не дожидаясь ответа, уехал с парковки.  
— Ну вот, вторая стадия, — сам себе сказал Скотт.  
— Что? — спросила, подошедшая Эллисон.  
— Ничего, просто Стайлз не в духе.  
— Он всё ещё не отошёл от…  
— Нет, и Дерек постарался, — ответил МакКолл, наблюдая, как мисс Блейк прощалась с Дереком.

* * *

— Ты хоть знаешь, с кем спишь? — Стайлз стоял на пороге лофта, Дерек был хмур и не одет, скорее всего спал, пока Стилински не пришёл к нему и не разбудил.  
— И тебе доброе утро, — ответил Хейл, пропуская Стилински внутрь.  
— Ночь удалась, — улыбнулся Стайлз, принюхавшись, — ну и как она? Не слишком громко стонет наша очаровательная мисс Блейк? — ядовито поинтересовался Стилински.  
— Это не твоё дело, — почти зарычал Хейл.  
— Какая бурная реакция, — Стайлз поднял ладони перед собой, символически показывая, что он безоружен, — о моей чести ты так не пёкся. Хотя нет, постой-ка, ты и не мог этого делать, никто же не знал, — Стилински поднял палец вверх, — потому что это были как их, — Стайлз защёлкал пальцами поднятой руки, как бы пытаясь припомнить, — плотские отношения, — закончил он и гадко улыбнулся Дереку, — а с ней, надо полагать, у тебя истинная любовь на всю жизнь?  
— По поводу твоей чести, могу сказать, что ты не слишком о ней заботился, когда лёг под меня, — едко ответил Хейл, — а насчёт всего остального, устраивай сцену ревности в другом месте; если это всё, прошу на выход, — Дерек указал кивком головы в сторону выхода из лофта, но Стайлз даже не пошевелился.  
— Это могло бы сработать, если бы я испытывал к тебе хоть какие-то тёплые чувства, Хейл, — тут же ответил Стайлз, — по поводу твоей училки; ты подцепил очередную психопатку, — Стилински вытащил из рюкзака папку и кинул на стол Дерека.  
— Что это?  
— Доказательства, если ты со своей стаей не разберёшься с ней, то это сделаю я.  
— Только попробуй её тронуть, — глаза Дерека мгновенно окрасила красная радужка.  
— Спокойнее, хеллбой, — не испугался Стилински, — сначала посмотри бумаги, а потом разбрасывайся пустыми угрозами.  
Дерек открыл синюю бумажную папку, на первой странице была копия легенды из книги, знакомой Дереку ещё из детства: легенда о Тёмном друиде.  
— Дарак?  
— Именно, тёмный друид, воздающий священные для него жертвы.  
— Как ты нашёл?  
— Я немного усерднее твоей стаи.  
— Но причём тут Дженнифер?  
— Она не Дженнифер, это ненастоящее имя. Ещё до того как попасть к Девкалиону, я залез в архивы отца, хотел разузнать о всех странных убийствах, происходивших за последние пятьдесят лет в Бейкон Хиллс, таким образом я хотел вычислить потенциальных альф. Среди прочего в одном из отчётов на месте кровавой резни в лесу, хорошо тебе известном, была найдена выжившая девушка. Те оборотни, которые были убиты принадлежали стае Кали, я узнал это от Дитона, а девушка… Отец рассказал мне, на ней живого места не было, а лицо было обезображено. Это значит, она не была оборотнем. А если она не была им, то кем она была, Дерек?  
— Если ты не заметил у Дженнифер всё в порядке с лицом.  
— Да, но…  
— И это всё? — перебил его Дерек, — так себе улики, — Хейл, расслабившись, кинул папку обратно на стол, — ты зря пришёл, Стайлз.  
— Ты меня не дослушал.  
— Не дослушал? Я понял, ты думаешь, что выжившая девушка это и есть Дженнифер, я прав? — Стилински кивнул, — она стала тёмным друидом и хотела отомстить Кали.  
— Да, но это не всё…  
— Стайлз, это косвенные улики, точнее даже не улики. Ты связываешь два абсолютно разных дела в одно, пытаясь слепить из них что-то.  
— Слепить значит, — сам себе сказал Стилински и нахмурился, — вот значит каким ты меня видишь. Думаешь, я обиженный на тебя подросток, ослеплённый ревностью? Кем ты себя считаешь, Дерек?  
— Стайлз, — тяжело вздохнул Хейл, — я прошу тебя, не лезь в это. Я понимаю, тебе нечем заняться, хочется забыть всё произошедшее, поэтому тебя кидает в разные стороны, — Дерек подошёл к Стилински и попытался положить ему руку на плечо, но Стайлз тут же её отбросил.  
— Я здоров психически, так что оставь свои ноты заботы, которые ты способен проявлять только по отношению к безнадёжно больным, при себе. Я в них не нуждаюсь, — Стилински собрал бумаги в папку и засунул её в рюкзак. Дерек молча смотрел на это, поджимая губы.  
— Последний совет, — сказал, Стайлз, открыв входную дверь лофта, — так сказать по старой дружбе, иногда внешне невинное может быть хуже очевидного зла. На твоём месте, я бы выбрал зло известное.

      Стилински вышел от Дерека, пребывая в состоянии бешенства. Ударив носком ноги по своему многострадальному джипу, Стайлз залез в машину и уставился перед собой. Дерек-чёртов-Хейл ему не верил. А самое обидное, ему не верил никто, даже Скотт — его лучший друг, считал, что Стайлз просто приревновал Дерека к Дженнифер. Конечно он ревновал! Ревновал так, что готов был перегрызть глотку дамочке прямо там на парковке. Только это к делу не относилось. Стайлз мог разделять свою неприязнь к мисс Блейк и свои подозрения насчёт неё. Стилински скрупулёзно штудировал книги Хейлов, даже взялся за те, которые проверила стая. Стайлз не верил, что в них ничего нет. Немного веры в него и он бы нашёл, но нет. Вместо поддержки и помощи, Стилински раздражённо ловил на себе взгляды сочувствия и жалости. Один лишь Питер никак не изменил своего отношения к Стайлзу. После того, как старший Хейл стал свидетелем его слёз и более того стал его утешителем, Стайлзу стало трудно относиться к Питеру как раньше. Это был и стыд, и благодарность, и странное чувство приязни, которое вдруг возникло между ними. Стилински конечно не обманывался, он прекрасно понимал, почему Питер проявил человечность, когда Стайлзу было плохо. И потому вся эта благодарность и внезапная симпатия злили Стилински и заставляли ненавидеть Питера. К тому же он не забывал, кто был виновником сложившейся ситуации. Это вовсе не добавляло очков Питеру. Такое двоякое чувство к дяде Дерека постепенно ломало психику Стайлза. Он не привык испытывать к одному человеку таких противоречивых чувств. Даже с Дереком всё было более ли менее понятно, но с Питером… Этим лицемерным предателем, который всегда мог вылезти сухим из воды, при этом, протянув руку помощи утопающему, а потом, в последний момент, не подать эту самую протянутую руку, а пожелать скорейшего утопления; с ним нельзя было быть уверенным ни в чём. И всё-таки Стайлз пошёл за помощью именно к нему.

— Почему я должен тебе помогать? — напрямую спросил Питер у нервно озирающегося Стайлза.  
— Остальные мне не верят, а тебе пока выгодно благополучие стаи, — нагло ответил Стилински, — или Айзек не так хорош и ты передумал? — старший Хейл улыбнулся.  
— Мне всегда это в тебе нравилось, — ответил он, — твоё показное бесстрашие. Даже если дела стаи пока ещё интересуют меня, почему ты думаешь, что я тебе поверю?  
— Потому что, как это ни прискорбно, единственный, у кого есть мозги в стае Дерека, это ты. Ну так что? Мы окончим обмен любезностями и ты мне поможешь? Или я громко хлопну дверью, а ты и дальше будешь напиваться в одиночестве? — Питер не обиделся, наоборот, его улыбка стала ещё шире. Хейл лениво поднялся со своего кресла и подошел к стеллажной полке. Стайлз неловко отодвинулся от его фигуры, надеясь, что Питер не заметил этого.  
— Значит, очередная пассия Дерека оказалась тёмным Дараком, — сам себе сказал Питер. Стилински кивнул. Старший Хейл достал одну из книг и отнёс её к своему столу, — для начала нужно убедиться в этом, — предвосхищая возмущения Стайлза, Питер тут же добавил: — очистить твоё доброе имя.  
— По фигу на моё имя, как её уничтожить? — тут же ответил Стилински, подходя к Питеру.  
— Убить её несложно, у друидов нет способности к регенерации. Однако тёмные друиды, как правило, стремительно накапливают силу, принося жертвоприношения.  
— И что это значит?  
— Это значит, что беззащитная мисс Блейк, которую в принципе можно убить обычной бейсбольной битой, — Питер усмехнулся и посмотрел на недовольного Стайлза, — не позволит потенциальному противнику подойди к себе ближе, чем на десять метров. Опять-таки не забывай про защиту друидов — рябиновый пепел. Ты теперь не человек. Друид может успешно атаковать и убить целую стаю. Правда силы её не бесконечны и после этого она сильно ослабнет.  
— Замечательно, то есть убить её можно, но потенциально невозможно.  
— Итак, — игнорируя выпад Стайлза, Питер открыл раздел, посвящённый друидам. Прочитав несколько строк, Хейл ткнул пальцем в нужный абзац, — вот, тут сказано, что против Дарака можно использовать его же оружие — омелу.  
— И что она делает? — спросил Стайлз, сунув нос через плечо Питера и пытаясь прочесть мелкий шрифт.  
— Покажет её истинный облик и обезоружит на… Да это мало поможет.  
— Что? — Стилински бесцеремонно отпихнул Питера от книги и прочёл сам, — минута?  
— По крайней мере, Дерек узнает, что в очередной раз облажался, — ответил Питер, явно радуясь любовной неудаче племянника.  
— У тебя есть омела?  
— Я похож на торгаша травами?  
— Ты похож на торгаша.  
— Стайлз, я не друид, к твоему сведению омела ядовита. С чего мне её хранить у себя?  
— Ты же злодей, — как само собой разумеющееся ответил Стилински, — тебе полагается иметь арсенал всей этой мрачной атрибутики.  
— Извини, что разочаровал.  
— А у Дитона она может быть?  
— Скорее всего.  
— Ясно.  
— Я могу вернуться к виски и одиночеству? — спросил Питер, кивая на ополовиненную бутылку.  
— С аконитом? — уточнил Стайлз.  
— Да, хочешь?  
— Нет, я пойду. Мне ещё омелу доставать и… — Стайлз посмотрел на хмурого Питера, на свои бумаги, которые он захватил зачем-то с собой, хотя не собирался показывать их старшему Хейлу. Питер всё понял. Взяв бутылку и стакан с недопитым виски, он кивнул Стилински и тот послушно за ним пошёл. На кухне старший Хейл достал второй стакан и налил в него виски.  
— Я несовершеннолетний, — сказал Стайлз.  
— Мне плевать, — ответил Питер, — к тому же ты сам сказал: я злодей.  
— Не думал, что тебя это так заденет, — Стайлз осторожно отпил из стакана и поморщился, горячая жидкость мгновенно опалила горло, а тело наполнилось слабым приятным теплом.  
— Как шериф? — спросил Питер, наливая себе и присаживаясь напротив.  
— Боится отпускать меня куда-то. Еле сегодня вырвался.  
— Домашний арест? — понимающе кивнул Питер.  
— Домашний арест. Хотя это нечестно, меня ведь похитили.  
— Он твой отец, какая тут может быть честность?  
— И ещё он шериф, так что да, — ответил Стайлз, — а ты как? Айзек съехал?  
— Тебе ведь не нравится, что я ним сплю.  
— Нет, а с чего мне это должно нравиться? Ты ведь с ним именно, что спишь. Кинешь его потом, как Дерек меня. А, впрочем, мне он всё равно не нравится, трахай на здоровье.

* * *

— То есть мисс Блейк вернула себе внешность жертвоприношениями? — недоверчиво спросил Скотт, вчитываясь в копии листков, сделанные Стайлзом с книги Питера, — в смысле сделала магическую пластическую операцию?  
— Даже я не додумался назвать это так, — усмехнулся Стилински — но да, именно это она и сделала. Жертвоприношения стали происходить примерно в то время, когда в Бейкон Хиллс появился Девкалион со стаей. И сама мисс Блейк появилась как раз в это время. Если помнишь, наш преподаватель по литературе пропал.  
— Да, но за этот период, — Скотт покачал головой, — ещё много людей могло приехать в Бейкон Хиллс.  
— Двадцать восемь, — тут же ответил Стайлз.  
— Что?  
— Двадцать восемь человек приехали в Бейкон Хиллс за последний месяц. Хотя по мне хватило бы статистики за две недели.  
— Так мало?  
— Сюда не входят горожане. Это люди не проживающие в Бейкон Хиллс, но приехавшие в него и зарегистрировавшиеся здесь тем или иным путём: оплата номера в мотеле, покупка продуктов, заправка бензина, оплата штрафа за превышение скорости.  
— Как ты вообще это вычислил?  
— Это не я, это отец, он же тоже расследует это дело.  
— А мисс Блейк?  
— Её нет в этом списке.  
— Да, но она может быть горожанкой.  
— Именно, — ответил Стилински, — к этому я и веду, она живёт здесь очень давно.  
— Но это не делает её убийцей. Мы можем подозревать любого жителя Бейкон Хиллс.  
— Это могло бы быть так, — уклончиво ответил Стилински, — но наш преподаватель по литературе.  
— Он пропал. Стайлз, его тело не нашли. Он не стал первой жертвой.  
— Алиби, Скотт. Если бы она убила его другим способом, то это было бы уже совсем другое уголовное дело. А зачем ей два? К тому же, при экспромте всегда есть вероятность совершить ошибку, раскрываемость дела при этом повысится. Да и вряд ли она стала бы терять возможность принести ещё одну жертву, ведь этим она увеличивает свои силы. Я думаю, что Честер также стал жертвой, как и остальные. Просто его тело она намеренно спрятала. Нет тела, нет дела. Ты помнишь, что мисс Блейк сказала в первый день своей работы о преподавателе по литературе?  
— Она сказала, что он заболел?  
— Нет, это она потом сказала. Она сказала, что Честер пропал. Откуда она знала об этом? Думаешь директор, вводя её в курс дела, сказал о том, что предыдущий преподаватель пропал без вести?  
— Маловероятно, — согласился Скотт.  
— Такое обсуждают только между собой сплочённым преподавательским составом, — кивнул Стайлз, — поэтому она — Дарак.  
— Чувак, а если это всё-таки не она? — Скотт выглядел обеспокоенным и виноватым одновременно, от этого у Стайлза на зубах скрипело. Хотелось врезать МакКоллу за то, что не верит в него.  
— Нет, так нет, — просто ответил Стилински,  
— Если она не тёмный друид, как это будет выглядеть? Да и Дерек не обрадуется.  
— Мне его радость до одного места. А тебе Скотт пора прекратить играть в бету Дерека.  
— Стайлз, дело не в этом. Просто посмотри на всё это моими глазами. Ты будто обижен на него за то, что он не нашёл тебя, а теперь ещё и завёл себе женщину, которая преподаёт у тебя литературу.  
— А ты думаешь, я не обижен? Нет, Скотт серьёзно, как я могу расценивать то, что происходит между ними?  
— Он с тобой порвал, как бы отвратно это не звучало, но это даёт ему право.  
— Да что ты. Вот интересно как. Право? Знаешь Скотт, Эннис, когда меня трахал тоже думал, что имеет на меня право, а между тем, он за своё заблуждение поплатился головой.  
— Ты не был таким кровожадным, — вздохнул Скотт, — вспомни свои слова по поводу тех, кто становится альфами.  
— Ну, тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Я оказался среди альф-мудаков.  
— Я не могу обсуждать с тобой это, — ответил Скотт.  
— Я знаю, — отмахнулся Стайлз, — просто это нечестно. Даже чёртов Питер и то проявил больше внимания, чем Дерек. Скотт, он пришёл всего один раз. А его извинения были похожи на пыхтения первоклассника. Я понимаю, что Дерек не самый открытый человек, но чёрт, с мисс Блейк он ведёт себя иначе. Что я должен думать?  
— Ну уж точно не то, что она — тёмный друид.  
— А я и не это думаю, по этому поводу я думаю, что она сука. А то, что она — Дарак, у неё на лбу написано и вот здесь тоже, — Стайлз указал глазами на разложенные бумаги, — в общем, как хочешь. Питер в любом случае будет, он сказал, что не пропустит такое шоу. Вот до чего я дожил а? Мне верит Питер, а лучший друг не верит.  
— Я тебе верю.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что я теперь чувствую ложь.  
— Блин, чувак, я хочу поверить, правда.  
— Ну так поверь мне, Скотт.

* * *

— Собираешь стаю? — язвительно поинтересовался Дерек, когда впустил в лофт: Стайлза, Скотта и Питера, — должен сказать вы больше похожи на секту.  
— Где мисс Блэйк? — без обиняков спросил Стилински. Скотт выглядел напряжённым, Питер наоборот довольным и расслабленным.  
— Зачем тебе Дженнифер? Хочешь ей в лицо бросить свои обвинения?  
— Хочу, но не обвинения.  
— А ты значит с ним? — Дерек посмотрел на Питера, тот очаровательно улыбнулся.  
— Извини Дерек, но ты ведь знаешь, я всегда на стороне победителя.  
— Победителя? Стайлза?  
— Я бы не ставил на Стайлза, — ответил старший Хейл, проходя мимо племянника и усаживаясь на диван, — если бы его противником был кто-то другой, но это ты Дерек. А на тебя я бы не поставил никогда. Видишь ли, ты всегда лажаешь.  
— Спасибо за поддержку, — Стилински поморщился как от зубной боли, — ты всегда знаешь, как унизить.  
— Прости, Стайлз, но мы же уже выяснили сколько процентов я дал тебе против Энниса.  
— Да и тридцать было многовато. Дерек, ты можешь не верить мне. Но хотя бы позволь её проверить.  
— С чего вдруг? — Хейл сложил руки на груди и зло посмотрел на Стилински.  
— Мы со Скоттом вытаскивали твою задницу из передряг множество раз. И ты должен нам доверять.  
— Да неужели, если бы не ты, меня бы не подозревали в убийстве собственной сестры, а если бы не ты, — Дерек указал на Скотта, — меня бы не объявили в розыск, а Ардженты бы не пытались меня убить. Я уже не говорю о тебе, Питер.  
— Ну что ты, не стоит благодарности.  
— Поэтому убирайтесь.  
— Ты это серьёзно? — спросил молчавший до этого Скотт.  
— Мне повторить второй раз?  
— Она уже идёт, — сказал Питер, — так что мы подождём, Дерек.  
— Видишь, всё складывается очень удачно, — дверь лофта открылась и в проёме показалась мисс Блейк. Всегда безукоризненно одетая, сейчас Дженнифер не изменила себе: на ней была белоснежная, без единой складки блузка и серая, плотно облегающая фигуру юбка по колено.  
Стилински, увидев в руках мисс Блейк ключи, с укором посмотрел на Дерека.  
— Ты ей уже и ключи выдал?  
— Что здесь происходит? Дерек? — Дженнифер посмотрела на младшего Хейла, требуя ответа.  
— Здравствуйте мисс Блейк, а мы решили зайти, проведать нашего друга.  
— Друга? Стайлз, какие общие дела могут быть у Дерека с подростками?  
— Именно, — ответил Хейл, — никаких, они уже уходят, — Стайлз, не слушая Дерека, открыл собственный рюкзак и достал оттуда банку. Открыв её он посмотрел на Скотта, тот кивнул. Стилински резко вскинул банку с омелой и всё её содержимое мгновенно оказалось на мисс Блейк.  
— Ты что делаешь?!  
— Смотри, придурок! — ответил Стилински. Дженнифер, потерявшая человеческий облик, в ужасе смотрела то на оборотней, то на свои изуродованные руки.  
— Что это? — спросил Хейл, — что ты сделал?  
— Я сделал? Ты идиот? Это её истинный облик, — Стайлз был возмущён реакцией Дерека. Вот оно доказательство его правдивости. И что делает Хейл? «Лажает» — сказал бы Питер и был бы прав. К слову, старший Хейл, подошедший к оборотням, с довольной улыбкой похлопал племянника по плечу.  
— Что и требовалось доказать, — сказал он, — пора заканчивать с любовью, Дерек, тебе в ней не везёт.  
— Убери руку, — зло ответил младший Хейл.  
— Дерек, всё не так! — мисс Блейк, вернувшая себе облик человека, попыталась было подойти к альфе, но тот зарычал на неё.  
— Кто ты?  
— Ты веришь им?  
— Я верю своим глазам. Кто ты? — спросил Дерек ещё раз.  
— Если я не человек, то я автоматически становлюсь убийцей? Вы же в этом меня подозреваете?  
— Откуда вы знаете об этом? — тут же спросил Скотт, — мы вам не предъявляли никаких обвинений.  
— Дерек рассказал, — ответила Дженнифер.  
— Ну молодец, волчара. Теперь тебе премию можно давать, как самому большому придурку месяца.  
— Заткнись, — жёстко ответил младший Хейл, — она права, доказательств всё ещё нет.  
— Что? — Стайлз ушам своим не верил, — то есть её внешний вид тебя ни на какие мысли не навёл?  
— Её вторая сущность не даёт тебе права считать её убийцей.  
— Вторая внешность? Ты придурок, или как? Это и есть её настоящая внешность. Я тебе сказал, что её изуродовала альфа. А то, что ты видишь —подделка, которую она приобрела благодаря убийствам, Дерек! Омела показывает истинную личину лжеца, — младший Хейл замолчал, не зная что ещё сказать, — Да что с тобой? Тебя как-будто подменили. Почему ты так просто доверился незнакомому человеку?  
— Эти душещипательные беседы так утомляют, — вдруг сказала мисс Блейк, — не трудись Стайлз, он тебя не послушает.  
— А ты заткнись.  
— Хорошо, я просто хотела помочь.  
— Вы нетроните её, — вдруг сказал Дерек, — ни один из вас, — Питер хмыкнул, с удивлением смотря на племянника.  
— Оʼкей, спрашивать не будем, — Стилински собирался было пойти в сторону Дженнифер, но произошло сразу две вещи. Дерек кинулся на него рыча и Дженнифер создала рябиновый круг. Стайлз, удивлённый реакцией альфы, даже не успел сориентироваться, поэтому Хейл успел повалить его на пол.  
— Разбейте круг, — кричал Стилински, — как угодно! — но Скотт его не слушал. Он кинулся помогать Стилински, отдирая от него Дерека. Вдвоём они справились, скрутив того и уложив на пол. Младший Хейл скалил зубы, но вырваться не мог.  
— Убьёте меня и он умрёт, — вдруг сказал Дженнифер.  
— С чего бы? — спросил Стилински, — телепатией на расстоянии тёмные друиды, надеюсь, не обладают? — спросил он у Питера. Тот покачал головой.  
— Я его уже отравила. Бедный Дерек будет медленно умирать.  
— Омела? — спросил Питер.  
— И что это значит? — спросил МакКолл, удерживающий Дерека.  
— Страшная болезненная смерть, — ответил старший Хейл, — правда, я никогда не видел отравленных альф.  
— Он умрёт, но если вы меня отпустите, я смогу его вылечить.  
— Или убить нас всех, — ответил Стилински.  
— Иногда приходится верить на слово, — ответила мисс Блейк, — или у тебя Стайлз проблемы с доверием? В любом случае, рябиновый круг тебе не разбить. Будем сидеть здесь до скончания веков?  
— До скончания веков просидеть ты тут не сможешь, — ответил Питер, — ты может и друид, но человеческие потребности знакомы и тебе. Мы можем просто подождать.  
— Но Дерек всё равно умрёт.  
— Или нет, — ответил Стилински, — может и не умрёт.  
— Стайлз, — возмутился Скотт, но тот его не слушал.  
— Стоит ли идти на сделку с тем, кто знал о подозрениях и обезопасил себя, отравив противника?  
— Дерек мне не противник, — сказал мисс Блейк, — не сейчас. Но и тебе он не чужой. Ты дашь ему умереть?  
— А ты? Может дашь себе шанс на спасение? — поинтересовался Стайлз, — приведёшь его в порядок и, быть может, мы поговорим о честном суде.  
— Честный суд, Стайлз? Я видела твой честный суд, кровь и месиво.  
— Это было возмездие, — возразил Стилински, — это то, что тебя ожидает в случае неповиновения.  
— Стайлз, так нельзя. Дерек ведь и правда может умереть? Мы так не делаем.  
— Мы подождём, — возразил Стилински, — а ещё лучше, ждать не будем, — Стайлз осмотрел лофт Дерека, а потом направился на кухню, где открыл холодильник.  
— Собираешься устроиться с попкорном и смотреть на неё? — спросил Питер.  
— Попкорна у Дерека нет, а вот банка с оливками, о, даже две, — Стайлз вернулся обратно и встав подле Дарака, сказал:  
— Последний раз предлагаю по-хорошему.  
— И что ты сделаешь? Будешь выманивать меня оливками? — фыркнула Дженнифер.  
— Ага сейчас, переводить их ещё на тебя, — Стайлз мгновенно прицелился и угодил мисс Блейк прямо в голову. Дерек, увидев это, взревел, но Скотт и Питер удержали его. Дженнифер пошатнулась, по её лбу пошла кровь. Ещё до того, как она начала сползать, Стилински кинул вторую банку, угодив ей в лицо. Питер поморщился.  
— Ты опять ей лицо испортил, — сказал он.  
— Меткость не мой конёк, — ответил Стилински, когда Дженнифер упала и потеряла сознание. Правая рука женщины при падении оказалась за пределами круга. За неё Стайлз и вытянул её из убежища.  
— Ну что с ней будем делать? — Скотт, опешивший от такой вопиющий жестокости друга, потерял дар речи.  
— В полицию нельзя, надо лишить её силы, — ответил старший Хейл, отпуская Дерека. Тот шокировано смотрел на тело мисс Блейк. По её лбу текла тонкая струйка крови.  
— Дженнифер, — прохрипел Дерек.  
— Всё-таки ты переборщил, Стайлз, — ответил Питер, — одной банки было вполне достаточно.  
— Да о чём вы говорите? Стайлз, ты чуть не убил её!  
— А она? Она что лучше?  
— Но это неправильно. Мы не поступаем так! — Скотт накинулся на Стайлза, забыв при этом, что в его руках был Дерек. Глаза Хейла были широко распахнуты, его руки тряслись, он с трудом подошёл к телу женщины и попытался перевернуть её на спину.  
— Дженнифер.  
— Не иначе она его опоила, — предположил Стилински.  
— Стайлз, тебя что вообще не волнует произошедшее?  
— А что ты предполагал, мы сделаем? Разоблачим её, скажем больше так не делать и отпустим на свободу?  
— Но есть же полиция.  
— Скотт, очнись, какая полиция? Ты думаешь она за решёткой хоть день пробудет?  
— Дженнифер? — Дерек потрогал пульс женщины, он постепенно замедлялся.  
— Ты убил её, — мёртвым голосом сказал Дерек, — ты её убил.  
— Что? — одновременно спросили Скотт и Стайлз.  
— Ты, это ты её убил! Ты, — хрипел Дерек, его радужка мгновенно приобрела алый цвет. Глаза Стайлза также окрасились в красный. В этот раз Стилински не растерялся, встав в оборонительную позу.  
— Да, твою мисс Блейк, твою прекрасную мисс Блейк, её ты имеешь в виду?  
— Я тебе голову оторву, — проревел Дерек.  
— Ну давай, волчара, на это даже интересно будет посмотреть, может Питер и Скотт сделают ставки. Было бы что защищать. Сучку, которая тебя отравила и убила по крайней мере десять человек.  
— Мелкий ублюдок.  
— Скотт, держи его! — прокричал Питер. Но Дерек, оскалившись, уже кинулся в сторону Стайлза. С глазами Хейла творилось что-то странное, они полыхали не красным и не синим, каким-то непонятным грязно бурым цветом. Стилински тоже оскалился и рванул вперёд, но его удержал Питер.  
— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Питер, сжимая Стилински в своих руках. Стайлз в бешенстве обернулся и накинулся на Питера.  
— НЕ СМЕЙ! — прорычал Стайлз, — НЕ МЕШАЙ МНЕ!  
— Стайлз, — закричал Скотт.  
— Держи Дерека! Я справлюсь, — тут же последовал голос Питера, — Стайлз, прекрати.  
— Тебе я первому глотку перегрызу, — Стилински пытался добраться до шеи Питера, но тот ловко увернулся и заломил Стайлзу руки.  
— Ты не хочешь этого делать, — ответил старший Хейл.  
— Тебе откуда знать?  
— Ты прорыдал два часа у меня дома после убийства Энниса, а потом неделю не мог спать, — ответил Питер, — и если даже смерть такого ублюдка, как Эннис, так сильно расстроила тебя, то моя определённо расстроит больше. И тем более смерть Дерека, Стайлз, успокойся. — Стилински обмяк. Питер обернулся на Скотта, тот держал младшего Хейла и растерянно смотрел на Питера и Стайлза. Стилински отпихнул от себя Питера, бросив злой взгляд на Дерека, а потом на Питера.  
— Вы оба мудаки, — изрёк Стайлз.  
— Дерека нужно отвести к Дитону, — сказал Питер, — на лицо все признаки приворота, — я довезу Стайлза до дома.  
Скотт кивнул и повёл уже несопротивляющегося Хейла к выходу.  
— Ты как? — без обиняков спросил старший Хейл, выпуская Стайлза из захвата. Тот недовольно оттолкнул от себя Питера.  
— Лучше всех, — огрызнулся Стилински, — ублюдок, ему всегда было плевать на меня.  
— Это не так, — возразил Питер, — это приворот, Стайлз.  
— А до этой, — Стилински кивнул на тело, — что было? — Питер не ответил, — я устал, — вздохнул Стайлз и спрятал лицо в ладонях, которыми начал сильно растирать его, — ты правда думаешь, что это приворот?  
— Ещё неделю назад, Дерек не знал с какой стороны к тебе подступиться, чтобы ты не послал его, — Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на Питера и усмехнулся.  
— Это подло, Питер, впрочем, кому я этого говорю.  
— Я рассказываю это ради его же благополучия, — тут же ответил Хейл, оправдываясь.  
— Чёрт, — Стайлз посмотрел на мисс Блэйк, — я опять это сделал. А она ведь даже не была оборотнем, — старший Хейл открыл было рот, но Стилински замахал на него руками, — не хочу знать, что ты думаешь. Ты — аморальный тип. Прислушиваться к тебе, значит стать таким же мудаком. Скотт прав, я не должен был это делать.  
— Ты сэкономил нам пару часов.  
— Ты это специально? Я ведь не думал, что убью её, хоть и хотелось очень.  
— Погоди каяться, Авель, — ответил Питер, подходя к женщине и беря её за руку, — пульс слабый, но ещё есть. Ты можешь спасти её.  
— Каким это обра… нет, нет, — Стайлз закачал головой, — я не буду.  
— Или она умрёт.

* * *

      Через пару недель стало ясно, что Дерек выживет, он с трудом, но всё-таки приходил в себя. Правда, приворот, который Дженнифер на нём использовала, повредил его рассудок. Младший Хейл не мог свыкнуться с потерей любимой женщины, он проклинал Стайлза и грозился убить его. Но постепенно действие приворота ослабевало и сознание Дерека прояснялось. Он становился самим собой. Правда память ему частенько отказывала. Он совсем не помнил того, как Стайлз приходил к нему с доказательствами против Дженнифер и плохо помнил момент убийства Дарака.  
      Стилински в это время переживал своё первое полнолуние под руководством Питера и Айзека. К слову, в подвале была новообращённая бета, которой удалось сбежать. Скотт со Стайлзом не разговаривал. В школе держался отдельно и на сообщения в скайпе не отвечал. Однажды Стилински это надоело и он не подошёл сам. Скотт как раз собирался ехать домой, но увидев, что Стайлз направляется к нему, притормозил.  
— Как Дерек? — напрямую спросил Стилински.  
— Живой, — ответил МакКолл, — но всё ещё слаб.  
— Это хорошо. Всё ещё ненавидит меня?  
— Нет, — покачал головой МакКолл, — действие приворота исчезло.  
— А как ты? — спросил Стайлз.  
— Со мной всё в порядке, я не пострадал, так что… — Стилински не знал, что ещё сказать, а сам Скотт молчал.  
— Я могу его навестить?  
— Спроси у него сам, у тебя же есть номер телефона.  
— Он не берёт трубку, — признался Стилински, — я звонил ему уже четыре раза.  
— Тогда, я думаю, никаких вопросов не должно возникать, — ответил Скотт резче, чем хотел.  
— Всё ещё злишься?  
— Ты почти убил Дерека.  
— Это я его отравил омелой, Скотт?  
— Нет, но ты отверг её предложение, обрёк на это.  
— Сделка с психопаткой, серьёзно, Скотт? Да, я понимаю, ты весь из себя такой благородный, никогда не ошибающийся, но не все такие. Я поступил неправильно, но разумно. Иногда нужно делать именно так.  
— Неужели ты не понимаешь, к чему это тебя приведёт?  
— Дай-ка подумать, — Стайлз демонстративно задумался, — знаю, к тому, что я перестану проигрывать.  
— Проигрывать? Да ты стоишь Питера.  
— А кто виноват в этом? Никто из вас не поверил мне! Если бы вы прислушались, то мне не пришлось бы делать выбор между жизнью Дерека и смертью Дженнифер. Пожертвовав им, я спас остальных, тут нет вообще никакой морали, Скотт. Думаешь мне приятно думать об этом? — Скотт молчал, — у тебя нет никакого права осуждать меня. И то, что ты вдруг когда-то станешь истинным альфой, не даёт тебе права решать за других. Питер во многом лучше вас, он никогда не врёт. Он всегда говорит честно: никто из вас мне не нужен. А что я вижу от стаи, к которой до сих пор не отношусь, но ради которой, пожертвовал собой? Недоверие.  
— С чего ты решил, будто решение должен принимать ты?  
— А кто? Вы все просто сидели и ни черта не делали. Я просил вас пролистать книги, а что в результате? Каждый отчитался: ничего не нашёл, прости, Стайлз, ты ошибся.  
— Если мы тебе не подходим в качестве стаи, тогда, быть может, Питер действительно лучше? — спросил Скотт, надевая шлем.  
— Скотт, — попробовал было Стайлз, но Скотт завёл мотоцикл, показывая этим, что разговор окончен. Стилински неловко отошёл от МакКолла и тот уехал, — чёрт, — Стайлз пнул поребрик и зашипел от боли.

* * *

      Дерек выглядел больным. Похудевший и слишком бледный, он с немым удивлением пропустил Стайлза в лофт и закрыл дверь. Хейл с трудом дошёл до дивана и буквально повалился на него. Стилински подметил, что на этом диване была подушка и одеяло. Здесь младший Хейл и выздоравливал.  
— Зачем пришёл? — спросил Дерек, даже не глядя на Стилински.  
— Как ты?  
— Жив, это всё?  
— Нет, давай мандарины в сахаре поедим, — язвительно ответил Стайлз. Хейл нахмурился, но ничего не ответил. Его небритое лицо разом вдруг стало белым как полотно. Стилински испуганно посмотрел на него, — что с тобой?  
— Ничего, — слабо ответил Дерек, — просто ещё нездоров.  
— Придурок, а ведь я тебе говорил, выбирай зло известное, но кто слушает Стайлза. Он же ничего толкового не скажет, — проворчал Стилински, проверяя рукой лоб Хейла. Дерек открыл глаза и посмотрел на нахмуренное лицо Стайлза. Тот сосредоточенно сравнивал свою температуру с температурой Дерека.  
— Стайлз, — попробовал Дерек, но Стилински на него цыкнул.  
— Вроде такая же, — сказал Стайлз и опустил обе ладони: одну с лба Дерека, другу со своего, — тебя тошнит? Или может бросает в жар, или…  
— Стайлз, это пройдёт. Интоксикация — процесс долгий. Питер сказал мне, что ты обратил Дженнифер.  
— А что мне нужно было с ней сделать? Закопать поглубже в землю? — саркастично поинтересовался Стилински, — что ты только нашёл в этой училке?  
— Стайлз, — недовольно проворчал Дерек.  
— Что? Будешь опять защищать её честь? Скажешь, чтобы я заткнулся, дабы твоя наивная любовь к ней не пострадала? — Стайлз прищурил глаза и обиженно посмотрел на оборотня, — а вот хрен тебе. Мои чувства тебя не трогали, ты наплевал на меня, так что потерпишь, не сломаешься. Господи, я всегда был уверен, что буду так унижен Лидией. Но она совершенство, ради неё я был всегда готов. Но чтобы ты! Ты, кого любая баба может провести.  
— Стайлз, — застонал Дерек, — заткнись и так голова болит, — на удивление Стилински замолчал. Хейл вновь открыл глаза и посмотрел на Стайлза. На лице того читалось отчаяние. Он будто секунду боролся с собой, а потом, справившись, вдохнул и задорно улыбнулся.  
— Ну, мне пора, — сказал Стайлз, — выздоравливай, волчара, — Стилински поднялся с дивана.  
— Уже уходишь?  
— Думаю, что теперь у меня нет права здесь находиться. Всё-таки я тоже теперь альфа-оборотень. Скотт приучает, приучал, — поправился Стайлз, — меня к мысли, что я не могу так просто заявиться в чужой дом, даже к нему. Это по большей части веселит, но иногда жутко бесит. Мне не нравится, что во мне теперь видят угрозу.  
— Зато теперь тебя всегда берут в расчёт, — ответил Дерек, приподнимаясь на диване.  
— Ну да, заметил как ты взял меня в расчёт и вообще все вы. Отмахнулись, как всегда. Зато оборотнический этикет я должен соблюдать. Знаешь, быть оборотнем отстойно, мне даже жаль, что ты никогда не был человеком, смог бы оценить преимущества.  
— Стайлз, это не проклятие, — мягко ответил Хейл.  
— Для тебя, может быть, ты получил этот «дар» от родителей, я же от морального урода, который преследовал цель: удовлетворить свои садистские сексуальные наклонности. Разница ощутима, не находишь? — Дерек не знал, что ответить. Стилински кивнул сам себе и открыл дверь лофта, — пока, волчара.

* * *

      Скотт начал общаться со Стайлзом ещё через неделю, как раз перед самыми летними каникулами. Тему Дженнифер и Дерека оба обходили стороной. Стилински сказать всё равно было нечего, с Хейлом он больше не виделся. МакКолл же в основном трепался об Эллисон.  
      Но в один из дней Скотт пришёл очень хмурый и Стайлз сразу понял, что в стае что-то произошло. Стилински решил рискнуть и узнать, что такого могло случиться, что МакКолл буквально места себе не находил. Получив ответ, Стайлз долго молчал, а потом начал хохотать так, что все, кто был в классе, начали озираться на него и МакКолла.  
— Мне хочется тебе врезать, — сказал Скотт, хватая из рук Стайлза учебник, которым тот прикрывался.  
— Прости, чувак, но это и правда смешно, не находишь?  
— Нет, не нахожу, — Стилински подавился в новом приступе смеха. Вытирая слёзы, Стайлз посмотрел на Скотта извиняющимися глазами.  
— Разве может быть что-то более смешное, так ему и надо.  
— Стайлз, стая развалится!  
— Почему? Потому что грозный альфа, обещающий перегрызть глотку любому и каждому, совершенно негодящийся на роль лидера, потерял свою силу альфы из-за того, что не смог удержать свой член в штанах? — сквозь смех спросил Стилински и спрятал красное лицо в руках, — чувак, вот серьёзно, мне ни капли его не жаль. — МакКолл недовольно смотрел на друга.  
— Да именно поэтому и это вообще-то проблема.  
— Вообще-то нет, — ответил Стилински, отсмеявшись, но всё ещё улыбаясь, — у них есть ты — истинный альфа. Пока ещё правда недоальфа, но это намного круче самоучки Дерека.  
— Как ты, при таком к нему отношении, лёг с ним в постель?  
— Это к делу не относится, — тут же ответил Стилински, — а что? Я бы в твою стаю вступил.  
— А ты бы не хотел?  
— Что? Стать лидером? Это было бы круто, меня бы все слушали, но знаешь, — Стайлз хлопнул по плечу Скотта рукой, — я бы был слишком хорошим лидером, никаких проблем, совсем другое дело, ты, Скотт, ты такой безалаберный, безответственный и добрый, что нам определённо обеспеченно веселье до конца недели. Я голосую за тебя.  
— Вообще-то всё тобой сказанное — не комплимент, — нахмурился Скотт, не зная как реагировать на слова Стайлза.  
— Точно, вот видишь, иногда и у тебя бывают просветления. Ничего, думаю ты станешь хорошим альфой. Кстати, как там Дерек? Он в бешенстве, должно быть?  
— А ты не знаешь? — спросил Скотт удивлённо.  
— О чём?  
— Он уезжает, — МакКолл вздохнул, — в Нью-Йорк.  
— Что? Почему? — лицо Стайлза разом будто помертвело.  
— Они с Питером решили, что их больше ничего здесь не держит.  
— А Айзек?  
— Айзек с ними, но он и Питер к новому учебному году вернутся. Питер сказал, что будет жить в Бейкон Хиллс, пока тот не доучиться. А Дерек уезжает с концами.  
— Почему он мне не сказал ничего?  
— Ты же не ходишь на собрания стаи, — Стайлз понял, что был настоящим идиотом. Он считал, что его изгнали, а оказывается он мог спокойно приходить на тренировки.  
— Когда он уезжает? — спросил Стилински.  
— Сегодня, около трёх часов, — Стайлз мгновенно посмотрел на телефоне время и тут же сорвался с места. Скотт не стал его останавливать и не стал спрашивать, куда тот направился.

* * *

      Дерек сложил свою сумку пару часов назад, он потерянно оглядывал лофт в поисках чего-то, что могло бы зацепить его взгляд и не находил. Предстояло провести час, занимая себя хоть чем-то. Хейл направился на кухню, где достал заначку Питера — виски с аконитом. Налив на дно стакана янтарную жидкость, Дерек положил два куска льда, а потом услышал как дверь лофта открылась. На пороге стоял запыхавшийся Стайлз, в руках его был ключ, который тот взял в ночь спасения Дереком и Скоттом стаи Хейла.  
— Сваливаешь? — мстительно спросил Стилински, — натворил дел, а теперь сбегаешь, поджав хвост.  
— Чего тебе нужно, Стайлз? Ты же вроде попрощался со мной, — ровно ответил Дерек. Комок в горле, душивший его последнюю неделю, постепенно разжимался, но Дерек всё равно чувствовал сильную нервозность. Он дрожащими руками взял стакан и отпил виски, наморщившись.  
— Травишь себя, только-только оправившись?  
— Мы кажется уже всё сказали друг другу.  
— О да, всё-всё. И как сильно ты меня бесишь и как сильно я тебя раздражаю. Думаешь, меня волнует, что ты винишь себя в том, что со мной произошло? Нет, мне вообще плевать на это, потому что сколь виноватым ты бы себя не чувствовал, для меня этого будет недостаточно! А ещё меня бесит, что ты предпочёл мне — своей паре, ненормальную психопатку с первыми признаками старения! Скучную зануду, которая в постели, уверен, была манекеном! И сколько бы времени не прошло, я не прощу тебе ни её, ни Энниса! А ты всегда будешь ненавидеть меня за то, что я пожертвовал тобой, за то, что выбрал не тебя, а твою стаю. И ты никогда не простишь себе, что связался с психованным подростком, который повяжет тебя по рукам и ногам и не даст взглянуть никуда, кроме как на себя! Этого ты и боялся год назад? — на лице Дерека расцвела ухмылка, во время тирады Стайлза он медленно подошёл к нему и теперь стоял почти вплотную. Стилински зло и самодовольно смотрел на Хейла. Дерек наклонился к лицу Стайлза и сказал ему в лицо:  
— Какие ещё причины «за», ты озвучишь? — Стилински замолчал и хмуро посмотрел на Дерека.  
— Всё остальное «против», — ответил он, — если тебе этого недостаточно…  
— Достаточно, — сказал Дерек и накрыл губы Стилински поцелуем. Стайлз приподнялся на цыпочки и обхватив Хейла за шею, притянул его к себе ближе. Дерек обнял тощего Стайлза, тесно прижимая к собственному телу. На лице Стилински заиграла самодовольная улыбка, мешающая ему целовать Хейла. Стайлз разорвал поцелуй, Дерек недовольно посмотрел на смеющегося Стилински.  
— Что ещё? — спросил Хейл.  
— Я слышал ты лишился своей силы альфы, — улыбнувшись, сказал Стайлз.  
— А тебя этот факт несказанно радует.  
— Моя маленькая бета с щетиной и мускулами, — похабно ответил Стилински.  
— Не замечал за тобой раньше любви к подобным играм.  
— Раньше ты был брутальным сексуальным мужиком.  
— А теперь нет? — Дерек недоверчиво нахмурился, не понимая, как реагировать на заявление Стайлза.  
— А теперь я тебя трахну, — серьёзно сообщил Стайлз Дереку, притягивая его для жёсткого поцелуя.

⋘ ВМЕСТО ЭПИЛОГА ⋙

— Какого чёрта, Стайлз? — сонный голос Дерека в трубке заставил Стилински улыбнуться.  
— Проверяю спишь ли ты.  
— Проверил? Я сплю!  
— Нет, ты говоришь со мной, а теперь, колись, волчара, почему ты не спишь?  
— Ты придурок, какого хрена, ты звонишь мне четвёртую ночь подряд в… три часа ночи, Стайлз! — Стилински сбросил звонок и положил телефон около кровати, с удовольствием накрывшись одеялом. Телефон еле слышно завибрировал, Стайлз отвернулся от него, закрыв глаза. Телефон звонил ещё два раза, потом всё смолкло. Через двадцать минут Стилински услышал шаги Дерека около дома. Хейл бесшумно, для человеческого уха, влез в окно. Стайлз повернулся к нему лицом, безмолвно наблюдая за оборотнем.  
— А теперь, рассказывай, какого чёрта, — потребовал Дерек. Стайлз отогнул одеяло и подвинулся ближе к стене, — идиот, — спокойно ответил Хейл и, сняв с себя куртку и кроссовки, лёг к Стайлзу в кровать. Стилински тут же обнял его, прижимаясь всем телом. Дерек просунул правую руку под шеей Стайлза и тоже обнял того.  
— Долго ты собираешься меня изводить? — поинтересовался Дерек.  
— Месть не в моём стиле, — ответил Стилински, — просто, я не хочу опять бегать за тобой и умолять себя трахнуть.  
— Поэтому бегать буду я? Стайлз, ты же понимаешь, что секс и отношения — две разные вещи?  
— Думаешь я идиот?  
— Нет, но ты разве не видишь разницы между тем, что было и тем, что есть? — Стилински молчал. Впервые, не зная, что ответить, потому что он принципиальной разницы не чувствовал.  
— Теперь отец знает о том, что я сплю с тобой. И он даже не пытался убить тебя, хотя грозился, — нашёлся наконец Стайлз. Дерек громко фыркнул.  
— Мои честные намерения засчитаны? — поинтересовался Хейл, явно издеваясь. Стайлз обиженно завозился и отвернулся от Дерека.  
— Иди к себе, Хейл. Я буду спать, — Дерек, ожидавший такой реакции, прижал Стилински к себе. Стайлз почувствовал как по спине, теперь плотно прилегающей к груди Дерека, побежали мурашки. Хейл уткнулся в затылок Стайлза, вдыхая его запах.  
— Ты самый неугомонный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал, — поделился Дерек, скользя свободной рукой по телу Стайлза. Стилински задрожал от этой неожиданной ласки и неосознанно выгнулся, пытаясь получить контакт с рукой по максимуму. Хейл заметив это, просунул руку под майку Стайлза. Он оглаживал худую грудную клетку и выступающие рёбра, постепенно спускаясь ниже к пижамным штанам. Подцепив резинку штанов вместе с трусами, рука Хейла опустилась на член Стайлза. Тот выгнулся и тихо всхлипнул.  
— Давай же, — прошептал Стайлз.  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? — жарко прошептал ему на ухо Дерек.  
— Не тяни кота за яйца, придурок, сожми его, — Хейл сжал член Стайлза в своей ладони, лаская большим пальцем головку. Стилински выдохнул и толкнулся в руку Дерека.  
— Сожми сильнее, пожалуйста, — попросил Стилински. Дерек готов был с ума сойти от шёпота и от самой просьбы. Он сжал ладонь сильнее и принялся двигать рукой в такт толчкам Стайлза. От неровных и смазанных движений в его руку, в трусах потяжелело и Дерек потёрся своим членом о задницу Стилински. Стайлз тихо стонал, зажимая при этом себе рот. Когда Дерек в очередной раз коснулся уретры, мягко растирая её большим пальцем, Стилински выгнулся дугой и кончил. Дерек, прижал к себе горячего Стайлза, целуя его в висок. Стилински тут же вывернулся и, повернувшись к Дереку лицом, осыпал его лёгкими поцелуями. Одной рукой Стайлз нашарил в темноте джинсы Хейла и расстегнул их. Дерек приспустил джинсы вместе с бельём. Стайлз вытащил его налитой кровью член и сжал его в своей ладони. Дерек издал тихий звук, похожий на стон. Стилински, улыбнувшись, обхватил головку Дерека губами, а потом полностью насадился на член Хейла. Руки Дерека легли на затылок Стайлза, перебирая его волосы. Стилински потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы Хейл с тихим рычанием кончил. Стайлз тут же прижимает свою ладонь ко рту Дерека, заставляя его тем самым быть потише. Хейл смеётся сквозь ладонь Стайлза и притягивает его к себе для поцелуя.  
— Если мой отец проснётся, волчара. Сначала тебя убью я, а потом он.  
— Хорошо, — шепчет Дерек, — я готов пострадать за минет в твоём исполнении.  
— Придурок, — фыркает Стилински, целуя Дерека.

 

Конец. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
